


Shadowed Protector

by TrueBeliever



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBeliever/pseuds/TrueBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a girl called Sapphire, no one really sees her in the books because she has to be hidden for everyone else's good but she always been there protecting the only people that have ever been nice to her. OC fan fic. Sapphire's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

I was watching over Rose as she slept from the rooftop next to the apartment building making sure no Strigoi was lurking about. I'm probably confusing everyone about who I am and why I’m watching over Rose so I'll start at the beginning.

*****  
I was told that when I was born I was left on the steps of St. Vladimirs Academy where Moroi and Dhampirs grow up and train or get educated to become part of society. Dhampirs were trained to guard Moroi and Moroi would learn the general subject just at higher level that allow them to do whatever they would like with there futures. Apparently when I was four years old I got taken away from my new friends Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir, then was taken to the royal court to be assessed. Over the year I spent there their conclusion was that I was somehow both Moroi and Dhampir there was also something about a destiny but as I was five at the time I only got told that I was going to go back to St. Vladimirs academy to train. 

Over the next ten years I was given books about all elemental power and had some Guardians train me but they never let me do anything challenging. I told them that they shouldn't be training me if they weren't going to push me so I ended up training on my own. I was told by the Queen herself that I wasn't allowed to get close to any of the students because of a reason that she wouldn't tell me, it was infuriating. I had to grow up very quickly and adapt to deal with the loneliness for example. I would train hard in one of the room at the back of the training gym or sing along to music. Once I turned fifteen they moved my dorm room to the guest quarters of the school. After that an unfortunate incident that happened earlier that year then Rose and Lissa ran away from the academy. I couldn't help but think why so I tried something that I had started practising a month ago and did a mind link to Rose's mind, I only got snippets of what was happening but I knew they were both safe and that they left the academy for good reason. 

Later that month I got called into Headmistress Kirova office, which was never a good thing; it usually meant that Queen Tatiana wanted something from me again. God I hope it's not another one of her annoying parties where she showed me off like her prize pet. Once I knocked and entered the office I realised that she wasn't only one in there. There was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, about six foot six with shoulder length brown hair that looked to be tied up in a pony tail. He stood cross armed against the wall behind Kirova in a leather duster of sorts. My second of assessing were now over as I moved slowly forward towards the desk. 

“Hello Sapphire, I have asked you to come to my office today to discuss your Guardian training.” I nodded in understanding, and was slightly relieved that I wasn't getting whisked off to court again.   
“The Queen has decided that you need more training as you've been training yourself.” She said skeptically.   
I butted in, “I've only been training myself because none of the Guardians here want to challenge me just in case they hurt me...” I breathed in and out. “I'm sorry that was out of line.”   
“Yes it was, but your apology is accepted, Guardian Belikov has said that he is willing to train and Challenge you if you are willing.” My mind was racing. The stories of Guardian Belikov said that he was like a God, immensely skilled and super strong.  
“I would much appreciate the training thank you.” I smiled towards him.   
“I will not hold back with you're training, you might get injured when we move onto weapons. You are aware of the risk aren't you?” Guardian Belikov spoke up in a low accented voice. I was slightly stunned, I knew that he was Russian but I didn't expect him to sound like that.   
“I'm aware, but I want to learn otherwise mine and other peoples futures could be in jeopardy.” I said in a stern voice trying to keep professional.   
“Okay then, You'll report to Guardian Belikov after lunch period everyday in the room behind the gym, except Sundays where you have the usual day off.” Headmistress Kirova stated.  
I nodded before talking, “Is there anything else you wish me for?”  
“Apart from the Queen's letting some of the school Guardian decide if you should talk to other students then you can go.” I nodded again, not knowing whether I should be joyous or not because if they decide against it then my hopes would be all for nothing.

I gradually exited and walked to the gym like I usually do for the morning before taking my early lunch to avoid being seen by more student and raising questions; it actually been quite easy to do after years and years of practice. I did weights for a good hour and a half then another half an hour of aerobics before I grabbed lunch and went back to the gym to warm up for Guardian Belikov lesson. Stretching for a bit seemed to be a good start as I didn't know what to expect for today's lesson, but after a while it felt like the fighting dummy was taunting me from across the room. I leapt and kicked it followed by multiple of hits turning into a full fight routines. 

After five minutes It felt like someone was watching me I spun around to find Guardian Belikov leaning against the wall staring at me.   
“Our lesson isn't for another twenty minutes.” I stated slightly annoyed to have my me time interrupted.   
“You know you were doing quite well, good form but you need to put more power into your blows otherwise if you do ever face Strigoi it won't be enough to give you time to get away or immobilise them.” He took his long coat off and walked over to the mat. “I know you have the strength and power so why aren't you using it?” He raised up his eyebrow while asking the question. I was a little dum founded by the question, the truth was I didn't know how or even understand how to use my strength in combat.  
“I...Err...I don't know how.”   
He looked a little shocked then sighed, “Firstly try and put some emotions in it but not to much, it's like a stress release button.” I knew he was trying to put it in a way I would understand but I remained standing still confused. “How do you realise your negative emotions like anger, emotional pain?” He moved so he was fully on the mat and I was much to aware that once Dhampirs are on a mat to train anything could happen.  
“I don't.” I put it bluntly.  
“You have never let your emotions out?” I shook my head and he continued, “What was the flying kick to the dummy then?”   
I shrugged, “I dunno, just a little fun I guess.” 

Guardian Belikov stood there cross armed for a minute pondering but I couldn't help but feel awkward in the silence; I hope it wouldn't be like this every lesson.  
“Alright, Today's lesson we are going to figure out what pushes your buttons so we can get them bottled up emotions out you.”  
Now I crossed my arms, “What makes you think that I have any negative emotions to unbottle?” 'God why did I say unbottle? Is that even a word? Arg... I feel stupid now.' I thought.  
“Everyone has negative emotions it a fact of life, but you have to learn to release it otherwise they will start to control you.”   
“Did you take that from a fortune cookie?” Giggling slightly until I saw the stern look on his face and shut up. He strode closer to me.  
“I want you to hit that dummy with all of your strength.” I nodded and lurked forward hitting it square in the stomach but it didn't even wobble. “Okay now think of something that really annoys you and try again.” I did as he said but had the same result. I turned towards him and cringed, letting out a deep breath of disappointment.  
He thought for a longer amount of time before speaking up, “I have got an idea, attack me.”   
“What?” I asked in disbelief.  
“Maybe you need the situation.” He said as he got into a fight stance.   
“I don't think that'll work, maybe I just don't have any anger to let out.” I simply stated.  
“Fine.” And he lunged for me, like attacking me. I was stunned to say the least but dodged out of the way easily, I was always better at being agile that's why I like doing gymnastics for my fun time in the gym. Straight after I recovered he came at me again. I barely got out the way in time, I begun to lose my balance but Guardian Belikov caught me before I hit the mat. He sat me on the floor and sat opposite me.

“If you're worried about letting your emotions out don't be..........What makes you tick?” He asked me flat out.   
“I dunno.” I tried to think but the only thing that came to mind was how to academy and court treated me.  
“That, that there. Whatever you just thought of. What was it?”  
“I didn't think of anything.” I lied.  
He frowned, “You don't have to tell me but can you use it in your fighting.”   
I perked up, “I'll try.”   
I stood up, approaching the dummy and thought of how people treated me. It started with a punch to the training dummy and then I couldn't stop. 

After a minute a voice sounded in the background, “Sapphire. You did it, now calm down.”  
For some reason I couldn't, not until there was someone wrapping there arms around me pinning my own arms to my side.   
“Calm down Sapphire, you're going to hurt yourself. Breathe.” I did as he said and relaxed almost collapsing to the floor, once again Guardian Belikov sat me down gently but I hugged me knees into my chest trying to regain my breathing.   
“Sapphire, Are you okay?” concern showed on his face.  
“Yeah, I'm absolutely fine. Why?” I tried to shrug it off.  
“Because you're still crying. What made you so angry? I haven't seen anyone that furious in a long time.” I sat silently looking at the ground for a bit but figure it was best to tell someone and as Guardian Belikov was going to be my instructor for a while it might as well be him.  
“Well, just the way everyone treats me like I'm a rare animal that either needs to be showed off or caged and not allowing me to do anything I want. Everyone leaves me alone, I hate it.” I screamed spluttering through tears, it was the first time I had cried in a long time. He looked a little startled but sympathy quickly formed on his face. Before he could say anything I whispered, “I just want to have a friend.”

“Come on, lets get you a hot drink.” He stood up and offered a hand that I gratefully took. We walked towards the gym door but I stopped petrified. “What's wrong?” he asked.  
“I can't go out there, its lunchtime students will see me.” I stuttered.  
“You go get changed and I’ll talk to Alberta. Meet back here in ten minutes.” I nodded and ran into the dressing rooms. I quickly got changed into my one shouldered long sleeved blue top with boot cut jeans along with black lace up ankle boots and restyled my hair, putting it down instead of in a bun like I usually wore it. I know it was silly but if I was going to get seen by other students then I want to look nice. I exited the dressing room with one minute to spare to see Guardian Belikov waiting by the doors. He turned in one swift motion and faced me.  
“Alberta has said your allowed to come with me to the lunch hall to get a drink.” I couldn't help but smile, then nerves set in.  
“Wait, is this appropriate to be wearing?” I asked not really knowing what people around here wore.  
“I think it'll be fine, you might even turn some heads.” He assessed.  
“Is turning heads a good thing?” I didn't understand what he meant, most of my life I was pretty much kept in the dark with social skills, the only time I went anywhere it was to one of the royal parties and I got told what to do or say but most of the time I stayed quiet unless I was spoke to.  
“Erm... yes it's a good thing.” Guardian Belikov looked a little puzzled. “Come on, let's go.”  
I glanced at the door and nervously pushed it open to find students walking about in groups of friends. Guardian Belikov walked up behind me and gave me a little push so that I was out the door. I anxiously peered back at him, feeling my heart beat rapidly in my chest.  
“Relax. Just smile.” He whispered. I started walking with Guardian Belikov beside me which made me feel a little easier knowing if anything happened he was there. People stared at me and started whispering. I turned my head to Guardian Belikov and he just gave me an encouraging nod.  
“Guardian Belikov, is it always this busy during lunch?” I asked curiously.   
“Yes it is, the lunch hall will be even busier than this.... You know you can call me Dimitri.”   
“Really?” I smiled brightly. I've never got the first names of Guardians or Royals, I would always call them by there Guardian name or Your highness to the Royals.  
“Yes.” He almost laughed.

We were nearing the lunch hall and it felt like my heart wouldn't slow down. I opened one of the double doors and halted. Dimitri was right, there were tons of students in here. I stepped backwards to have Dimitri's reassuring hand place on my shoulder.   
“Come on, everything will be fine.” I nodded and we made our way to the back of the drinks queue, people were staring none-stop.  
“You get yourself a drink, I need to go talk to Alberta.” And he left me, he left me there in a queue with people staring at me. I breathed deeply trying not to panic and tried to find where Dimitri went. 

My eyes focused on him and Alberta near the offices at the other end of the queue. Luckily unlike normal Dhampirs and Moroi I can hear much better and listened in on their conversation.  
“Alberta she needs more student interaction. She hasn't got any social skills at all, you should of seen her face when I said that she could call me Dimitri. Look at her.” Dimitri stated seriously, I quickly looked down at my feet fidgeting, hopefully they didn't see me watching them.  
“I can see that now. Maybe she should come here each lunch time and I'll talk to Headmistress Kirova to see if she can go to a couple of normal lessons a day.” Dimitri nodded towards her. 

I quickly stopped listening when two Moroi guys that looked like they were a year or so older than me joined the queue behind me. After a minute one of them decided to speak to me.   
“So who are you?” The shorter of the two asked.   
“Sapphire.” I said bluntly.   
“I'm Jesse Zeklos, May I ask what you are?” He said politely, I admit he was good looking but I'm still not allowed to tell anybody about my 'condition'.  
I grabbed my steaming cup of hot chocolate, turning to him and said the only thing I could think of, “Wouldn't you like to know.” I turned myself around and walked out of the queue.   
Dimitri meet me as soon as I escaped, “Nicely handled.”

We exited the lunch hall and Dimitri escorted me to Headmistress Kirova office the long way around giving me enough time to drink my hot chocolate. Me and Dimitri entered the room. There was a few moments of silence before Alberta turned to the Headmistress.  
“Sapphire, we are going to allow you to have lunch at the same time as everyone else and I will allow you to go to fire elemental conditioning which is first period each morning. We would also like you to go to Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques third period as the Queen thinks that is best for you to do both.”   
Wow they got right to it quickly. I could only say one thing, “Thank you.” Maybe it wasn't going to be as lonely this year.

As soon as I left the her office, I jumped in joy not realising Dimitri was behind me until I heard him chuckling. I quickly turned around embarrassed.   
“Sorry.” I muttered looking at my feet.  
“It's alright to express when you're happy you know.” I nodded shyly. “Now we need to talk about what you are going to tell people about yourself. Your last name will be 'Black', it was chosen by the Queen. If anyone asks you what you are make say one or the other, they must not know that you are special. I would recommend you say Dhampir as you look more like alike us.” He paused thinking. “Do you know how to act around people?”   
“Well at court I was always told to be polite and talk when spoken to.” I couldn't read his facial expression.   
“We can see what you're like after your first day. Lets say we'll throw you in the deep end.” It wasn't Dimitri that spoke it was Alberta.   
“O-okay.” I stuttered.

After the meeting I went back to my room and studied up on fire magic so I would be prepared for tomorrow. Soon after I fell asleep and woke up early to get ready for my fire elemental conditioning lesson. I knocked on the door to the classroom and entered. A female Moroi teacher called Ms Carmack was at her desk.  
“You must be Sapphire Black. You can sit at the back today and watch the other students work until you get the hang of things.” I nodded and sat where she told me to.  
Students piled in the classroom, staring every now and then until Ms Carmack started them on separate projects. The whole lesson I spent watching students, it was amazing everyone seemed to possess fire but they were able to spirals, layers or even make a waterfall of it. The only one in the lesson that seemed not to be doing anything was a guy with messy black hair and pale blue eyes, I quickly looked away when his head turned towards me even though I swear I saw a smirk on his face. The lesson ended quicker than I expected.

Guardian combat technique lesson was in forty five minutes. I walked around outside for a while to relax my nerves then headed to the dressing room to get changed into my workout gear. After I entered the gym ten minutes early to talk to whoever was teaching today's session. Alberta was teaching the session today.   
“Morning Sapphire, well rested for today.” She greeted.  
“Good Morning Alberta. Yeah I went to bed early to make sure I had the extra energy today.” She nodded, pointed to a mat and told me to wait for the other students and that these Dhampirs were younger than me because they didn't want to push me. I knew what she really meant, she didn't think I was capable of practising with people my age yet. 

The class came in and we started the lesson with usual warm up which weren't hard at all. Then Alberta put us all into pairs, I was put with a thirteen year old boy called Tony. He was polite and smiled before we had been told that we had to start sparring, he told me what I had to do which was basically fighting in pairs taking it in turns to attack each other. I wasn't doing to badly until I saw Dimitri over the other side of the room and got distracted making me land on the mat with a large thump. 

“Ow.” I exclaimed.   
“Are you alright? It looked like that hurt.” Tony cringed.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” I flipped back up onto my feet, it surprised him and the rest of the class that was looking even Alberta looked a bit taken back. We started sparring again I was winning against Tony almost every time and soon enough Dimitri and Alberta called me over.  
“We think your good enough to join the novices your age, but are you alright after that hit to the mat it looked painful.” She looked more than a little concerned.  
“Yeah I'm fine, I hurt for like a second than went away like it usually does.”   
“What do you mean 'went away'?” Dimitri questioned.  
“I dunno really, If I ever injure myself it hurts for a second or two then stops.”   
“Really? Have you ever been ill either?” I shook my head.   
They both stood there thinking so I decided to break the silence.  
“Could I use the gym room next period before lunch?” I smiled.  
“Yes of course you can, you can go in now if you like.” Alberta gave a small smile back.  
“Okay, I'm going go grab something first.” I ran off to the lockers to grab my Ipod and earphones out of my bag. Then walked into the gym room for some me time. I put the earphones in and started releasing my anger onto the training dummy while singing.

I've been believing  
In something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying  
This feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me

All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me but I'm broken  
I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now, I'm lost in paradise

I knew someone had come in, I leapt out and pushed them onto the floor with my arm over there throat making sure I wasn't hurting him but making it uncomfortable. The red headed guy stared up at me in pure shock. 

“What are you doing in here? And why were you watching me?” I interrogated.  
“Alberta told me to see if you were okay and said that I should train with you.” He spilled out.  
“Really?” I looked on his face to see whether he was lying. But a new voice startled me.  
“Really.” Dimitri was standing next to the door, I could tell he was suppressing a grin. “He knows everything and will be joining you in the gym sometimes and you'll also be joining him in his Guardian techniques class everyday.”  
“Everything?” I questioned.  
Dimitri nodded his head sternly. “So you should probably let him up.” After that he left the room.

I released my hold on the guy and helped him up.  
“I'm sorry about that.” I apologise looking down at my feet again.   
“It's alright. It's better to be prepare than not.” I nodded my head not knowing what to say. He continued, “You know you have a really nice voice, you should sing more often.”  
My cheeks flushed at the compliment, “I only do it for fun.” Silence continued for a few more seconds until I broke it; I've always hated silence. “So you know everything. Like what I am and why I've been put into lessons now.”  
“To be honest when Alberta told me I thought it was a joke.” I winced at his answer. “I'm sorry I didn't mean It like that, It's just I've never heard of anybody like you before.”   
“That's probably because I'm the only one they've found. Shall we start with introductions? I'm Sapphire Black.”   
“Mason Ashford. Please to make your acquaintance.” He did a dramatic bow that I couldn't help but giggle to. He looked up smiling. “Your nothing like I thought you would be.” 

I sat down on the mat and waved from him to join me. He soon sat down opposite me cross-legged.  
“So what do you want to know? I might not know some of the answers but I’ll try as best I can.”   
“What abilities do you have?” He face seemed to be more curious than judgemental.

“Well I have Dhampir abilities like you but I can hear thing better than either Moroi or Dhampirs and I have all elemental powers. I recover easily from getting hurt somehow and if I do get badly hurt I can drink blood to regain me quicker but I don't like to do that, it feels wrong.”   
“Really that's cool. But how do you drink blood you don't have fangs like Moroi.”   
“I'll show you but please don't freak out.” I waited for his answer.  
“I promise that I won't freak out.” I grinned, he's going to regret saying that. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply before opening my eyes giving him a big toothy smile. He scrambled backwards, I knew what he was seeing. Me with sharp canines lowering and my eyes really bright green instead of the usual hazel colour. I shut my eyes again, making myself normal once more. I stood up and turned walking towards the window.  
“See how horrid I looked, I usually only become that if I'm really really angry or if I'm actually trying.” I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mason.   
“I know what you really mean but you're not horrid.” Mason smiled down at me. From then on we became good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

More months past and it was my birthday now. It was a Sunday, I ran to the gym to train but once I got there I found Dimitri and some of the Guardians waiting there for me.  
“We thought you would be here.” Alberta spoke up. I walked further into the room.   
“Happy Birthday Sapphire, This is for you from all of us.” Dimitri place a box in my hands.  
I quickly opened it and I was flabbergasted. There was a pair of beautiful engraved Sias that had a weaved blade and a Sapphire gem in each handle. Before I could thank them Dimitri spoke again.  
“I thought they were ideal for you as you fought with them best when we practised with weapons. It's also something as a reward for all the progress you've made.” I probably had the most goofiest smile on my face, I knew I had gained rapid progress but I didn't think it was that much difference.

“On that note, we have something to tell you.” Alberta paused. “Your allowed to take the Guardian test early, next year with Masons year.” I felt stunned, I couldn't say anything.  
“I think she's in shock.” Guardian Alto chuckled.  
“No, I'm fine. Thank you, Thank you all for everything.” My chest felt like it was going to burst with happiness.   
“You deserve it Sapphire, now we're going to be in the gym having a meeting if you need us. I'll come get you an hour before your meeting with Headmistress Kirova.” Dimitri smiled, the first real smile I'd seen him do in a while. I nodded as they all exited the room.

I know it was impolite to ease drop but I couldn't help myself.  
“Now straight to business. We still have no sign of Princess Dragomir or Rose Hathaway, we need to find them soon as Strigoi have been more active lately. Has anybody got any idea?” It sounded like Alberta was commanding this meeting.  
“I don't but have any of the Guardians around the country ran into them?” Dimitri asked.  
“No one has seen them since they left the Academy.” Alberta responded. After that they moved on to boring stuff. I felt guilty, I had been working on mind links for months and was getting quite good at pairing with Rose. If I needed to find them I could, there was only one choice for me as Strigoi being more active I had to tell them now.

I waited until the meeting was over before calling Dimitri in.  
“What's wrong Sapphire?”   
“Okay first off you have to promise that you won't be annoyed with me.” He looked seriously now.  
“I promise, now what's wrong?”   
“I can find Rose and the Princess.” Dimitri looked more puzzled than anything else. I told him everything after that and he went to get to Alberta. They returned to the gym room.  
“Okay Sapphire, Dimitri has told me but are you sure you can do this?” Alberta asked as soon as she got in the room.  
“I'm sure, as long as I don't say in there for too long I'll be fine.”   
“Okay what do you need to do?” Alberta questioned.  
“Not much, just shake me if I'm in there longer than four minutes.” I sat down on the mat and shut my eyes. I concentrated on Rose and soon found myself with her, she was on a college campus in Portland. Rose seemed to be watching over the princess. Sooner than I thought I was getting shaken. My eyes snapped open, and I was gasping for breath.  
“Sapphire, are you okay?” My eyes focused on Dimitri concerned face before me.   
“Err. Yeah. I'm okay.” I paused before continuing, “They're on a college campus in Portland.”   
Alberta and Dimitri quickly glance at each other.   
“Do you know what college?” Alberta asked intently.  
“No. I'm sorry, I wasn't in there for long enough. Do you want me to try again?”   
They both immediately shock there heads.

“Thank you Sapphire, this is a great help.” What she said next was more directed towards Dimitri than me. “I'll send two of the college Guardian's to find where there approximate location is and then we'll watch them for a few months until we have a full plan before we move in, we can't lose them again. I'll go tell the rest of the Guardians but I’ll say we got an anonymous tip.”  
Alberta thanked me again before leaving me with Dimitri. I looked over to him, I couldn't read his facial expression. “Why didn't you tell me you were trying this?” He suddenly spoke up.  
“I didn't want to say anything until I knew that I could do it without fail. When I started I only got one flash which wasn't much to go on but after a few months I've been able to stay in her head for longer.”  
“Fair enough but if you try anything like that again please tell me.” It was almost like he was pleading. “Now more sociable topics, how is everything in your lessons? You and Mason seem to get on quite well now. Have you got any friends in your Moroi class yet?”   
“Me and Mason are beginning to be good friends and he even introduced me to Eddie Castile as well.” I paused thinking whether or not to tell him about my Moroi classes but trust works both ways. “I made a sort of friend in my elemental magic class. His names Christian Ozera.”

He just stared blankly at me. “What do you mean sort of friends?”   
“Well, we both get annoyed by the other students so we made a mutual agreement that we would hang out with each other in class but weren't allowed to ask anything about our pasts or who we are. The only thing we know about each other is are names and topics for conversation.”   
“Did you come up with the agreement?”   
“Yeah, when students were annoying him I basically told them to back off.”   
“Ohh, That was the incident that your teacher told me about.” He laughed. “So do you want to train for a while? I had a message that your meeting with the Headmistress has been changed to a later date.”   
“Yeah sure, Maybe I’ll actually beat you this time with me being older and everything.” I joked.  
“Maybe.” He chuckled.

Five months past after that, me and Mason became best-friends whereas Christian and I were still only talking to each other in the one lesson but I started learning more about him. I was almost unbeatable in my Guardian combat techniques class and I had learned more spells in my elemental control class. Overall I had been doing great even in my lessons with Dimitri I was improving, I beat him at least twice a lesson which was unheard of. 

I was relaxing on my first Sunday off In a while when there was a rap at my door. I quickly opened it to see Dimitri standing there, I gestured for him to come in and he did so.  
“We are going to move in on Princesses Dragomir and Miss Hathaway in two days time.”   
“But that's not the only reason you came here was it?” It was really easy to read him now I've gotten to know him.  
“No, Headmistress Kirova has asked for your presence in her office. There is another person waiting to talk to you. They have a message from the Queen.”  
“Let's not keep them waiting then.”

I was secretly hoping that I wasn't going to be told to go to another party of hers, I had already been to three in five months and that was enough for me. We soon arrived at her office, Dimitri waited outside talking to Alberta in hushed tone so it was harder for me to hear. The door to the office soon opened.  
“I'll leave you two to talk in peace.” Kirova said and shut the door behind her. I inspected the room and saw a shadowy figure come out of the corner. It was Mystique, One of the Queens Faters. They are Moroi that go through all the old documents to see is there is any prophecy’s about various Royals or Me. 

“Hi Mystique, How are you?”   
“I am content Sapphire, I have come on behalf of the Queen. There has been some progress with certain documents and we believe they contain you.” She paused for me to take in the information before speaking again. “We believe that you have to protect Princess Dragomirs to be Guardian Rose Hathaway, it'll be your duty from now on. It will ensure the safety of the Princess. You will taken out of your lesson even the one Guardian Belikov. You must make sure you are not known by either of the two so you'll have to protect them without noticing you. Alberta and Belikov are the only two that know and Alberta will be talking to the student that was told about you to ensure you are not compromised.” She finally stopped and I felt like everything was shattering, after all this time I've started to get an amazing friend and now they are being taken away.   
“Fine, I accept my duty.” I agreed knowing that I didn't actually have much of a choice in the matter. She nodded and walked me out. 

Dimitri walked me back to my dorm but stepped in front of me halfway.   
“How are you dealing with this?” He out a hand on my shoulder.  
“I'm just peachy. I've been given duties before I've finished my education. How's Mason taking it?”   
“He's upset but knows it's for the best. Do you always think about others before yourself?”   
“You know me. Don't worry about me I’ll hit the gym tomorrow afternoon and burn my emotions off. Just go get them so I can start my duty and try not to annoy her too much, she can be a little over-protective of Lissa sometimes.” I smiled.  
“I think she'll annoy me more by what others have said.”   
“Yeah, that's true. Just don't let her wind you up.” I giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2, hope everyone enjoyed reading it. The next chapter actually has Rose in it. Please read and review gives me more inspiration for continuing.


	3. Chapter 3: Book 1

The next couple of days went fast and before I knew it Rose and Lissa where getting taken to the Headmistresses office. I snuck down hiding in the shadows waiting for them to exit, I wore dark clothes so I was actually hidden effectively. They soon exited and Lissa was taken off somewhere and Rose was walking to a guidance counsellors offices. After that they were on there way to the gym for the lesson I used to take. I waited outside the door for Dimitri to come out and leaned around the corner. 

When he exited I could already tell she had annoyed him, he was muttering slightly offensive things in Russian. I walked behind him.  
“You know that sounded quite rude.” He turned his head looking a little shocked.  
“Oh, it was you that was following us.”   
“You could tell. Dammit. Did Rose know?”   
“I don't think so, she oblivious about that sort of thing at the moment.”   
“She's winding you up already, isn't she?” I couldn't help but smile.  
“A little. Did you know she was going to be like this?”   
“Hey, I warned you not to let her wind you up before. She will ease down later. I heard you have to give her one on one training from now on.”  
“Where did you hear that?” I just quirked my eyebrow in response. “She isn't going to be as good to train as you though, she's going to be difficult.”   
“All Rose has ever wanted is to protect Lissa, Once she realises that it'll better them both then she'll become a brilliant student. So what are you going to teach her first?”   
“Stamina.”   
I chuckled, “Your going to make her do laps, aren't you?”   
“It's the basics that she'll need to learn.”   
“Hey, I know. You made me do it for weeks.” He chuckled and we went our separate ways. 

Over the next week or so I watched over her and practised mind links to Rose so I could protect her even when I was around campus. Today I watched over her lesson with Dimitri, it was actually quite entertaining. She was getting annoyed with track all the time. While she was on the track I snuck up on Dimitri who was reading an old western book.  
“Boo.” I whispered from behind him, he actually jumped which made me go into hysterics.  
“You shouldn't do that.” He breathed heavily.  
“One – Nil to me, hows she doing?” I sat beside him.   
“She has been doing track for a week now and her times haven't got any better.”  
“Have you thought that she's getting distracted by something? Maybe you should run with her tomorrow and see whether that's the case.”   
“You really have taken this responsibility to heart haven't you? You already sound like a fully fledged Guardian.” Dimitri said proudly and I couldn't help but feel happy from his praise.  
“You taught me well.” I grinned then saw Rose coming around this half of the track. “Got to go, talk to you later.”   
“Please do, I might need help with more ideas on how to get through to her.”   
“You know I'm always around in one way or another, If you need to talk to me tap to fingers in a V shape on your leg. I'll come as long as you're not with Rose or Lissa anyway.” And In a flash I was gone.

I really missed talking to people, I'm only able to talk to Alberta and Guardian Alto. They were teaching me about the wards and the watches around the perimeter of the Academy, they even let me join them one time. The next day Dimitri did what I suggested and ran with Rose, He soon found out that she was getting distracted by one of her Dhampir classmates, Mason. I miss talking to him too but I know it's for the best. I don't know what happened but while Rose and Dimitri was talking, Rose felt scared but it wasn't her it was Lissa. Rose dashed off at a rate of knots.

I withdrew from her mind and ran to the Moroi dorm. I got there just after Rose and Dimitri. I kept hidden in the shadows as usual. Lissa was crying into Rose's chest. Dimitri's eyes flickered towards me and I briefly nodded at him. I knew what he wanted, I ran to get Alberta and the Headmistress. I got to Alberta first.  
“There's been a incident in Lissa's room, Dimitri's with both Lissa and Rose now.” She nodded and dashed back with me to the Moroi dorm.   
After five minutes of waiting to find out what's happened, Alberta left the room to get Kirova.  
“What happened?”   
“There was a dead fox with it's throat slit on Lissa's bed.”   
I grimaced, “Do you know who did it?”   
“No but I know it's wrong to ask but can you see if Rose knows.”  
“I know you want me to do it for a good reason so I'll try.” 

I quickly checked over her mind briefly but nothing stood out.  
“No, she doesn't know but she and Lissa left before because of something like this. I know she won't say it but she's slightly scared about it.”  
Alberta smiled, “You're getting better at that you know, you had your eyes open.”   
“I've been trying to make myself look normal so I can do It without getting to noticed.”  
“Good job then.”

I smiled and walked to my dorm, Dimitri and Rose left for her training so I knew she would be safe with him so I decided that I would take a nap as I haven't been sleeping properly lately. I woke up in after the Academy official school day had ended, I gradually walked over to the Dhampirs dorm to talk to Dimitri about what happened today and maybe tell him about my sleeping troubles. Dimitri was exiting the building when I was getting there.   
“You really did mean that V thing?” He said, obviously he had done what I said before when he wanted to speak to me. That was lucky.  
“Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?”   
“Alberta said that Rose doesn't know who did the incident earlier.”   
“She doesn't but if you want to continue this further then I think we should find a quieter place to talk.” I flickered my eyes to the Dhampirs walking in and out the building, he nodded and guided me to a unused office.   
“So she doesn't know anything about it?”   
“No she doesn't, all I know is that she and Lissa left last time because of something like it.”   
“Okay, thank you for telling me.” I grabbed his arm before he got to the door.   
“Could I talk to you about something though?”   
“Of course.” 

I was about to speak when suddenly I was in the room up stairs with a guy kissing me. It was Jesse. Shit, It was in Rose's mind. How the hell did that happen? Luckily I was getting shaken and my eyes faded and unblurred to see Dimitri's face again.  
“You alright? You just stopped speaking.”  
“I'm fine but Rose is in the second floor lounge with a Moroi boy.” Before I knew it Dimitri was out the door. I dashed up stairs to see Jesse running down the corridor faster than I ever saw a Moroi run before. I giggled slightly before turning my attention to the room that Dimitri and Rose were in. A few minutes went by and Dimitri exited the room. Once he was down the stairs I joined him, I looked at his face and knew that he had just told Rose about Ivan; the Moroi that he used to protect.   
“Are you okay?” I asked in a gentle tone.  
“I'm fine. Now what do you want to talk about?” He sounded angry so I decided to left it.  
“Don't worry about it.” I dashed out of the building before he could say anything. 

That night sleeping was difficult again. It was a nightmare about Strigoi attacking the school. I was in the courtyard with Guardian's around me but there were too many Strigoi, I started to see the Guardian's, my friends fall. I woke up about to scream but clamped my hand of my mouth to stop myself. I glanced at the clock it was midday which was in the middle of the night for the academy as it's on a nocturnal schedule. I decided to go to the gym for a bit and let everything out as I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping again. I entered the back room of the gym and threw everything I had at the dummy, I ended up collapsing on the floor in tears. It was crying so much I didn't see Dimitri come in the room. Warm arms embraced me in a tight hug, after a while I was able to calm myself down and stop crying. 

“What's wrong Sapphire?”   
“Don't worry, I'm fine.” I smiled trying to get to my feet but he grabbed my arm.  
“Saffie, What...Is...Wrong?” This time I knew he was frustrated, Dimitri would only ever called me 'Saffie' either when he was Angry or frustrated. Or when he was trying to annoy/tease me. I sighed and sat back down.  
“I've been having nightmares most nights but tonight's was the worst. It was a Strigoi attack on the Academy, Guardian's were dying all around me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.” I breathed deeply trying to get the images out of my mind.  
“What did the Strigoi look like?”   
“They had really pale skin, horrible red eyes and these blood smeared fangs.”   
“It's okay, I'm sure it was just a nightmare nothing else. But just in case keep them Sias on you at all times and if you have another nightmare come to me straight away. Okay?”   
“Alright but you don't think anything like that can happen, do you?” I asked warily.  
“No, we have to wards and a full team of Guardian's at the academy. Nothing like that could ever happen, and anyway when have you ever heard of Strigoi being in groups.”   
“Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for being so silly.”   
“Having bad dreams is never silly just don't keep it to yourself okay.” Dimitri got up to leave but turned back. “Nice work on the dummy though.” I glanced at it and I had multiple of fist shaped hole through it.  
“Opps.”   
“It's alright I’ll talk to Alberta and get a new one. Now I think it's best if you go back and get some sleep, remember the Queens visit is in a two days time and you need to look your best.”   
“Yeah, I will.” I exited with him, he walked my back to my dorm. I said goodbye and then crashed out on my bed. 

Yesterday went as it usually did with me watching Rose or it was until I got pulled aside by Guardian Alto looking very annoyed because it took him so long to find me. He told me that I am allowed to stand with the Guardian's at the Queens visit tomorrow. To say that I was happy that I was allowed to stand with the Guardian's was understatement. 

Now it was the day of her visit and I decided to chill as Rose was now in Dimitri's lesson and he was actually letting her fight so I decided to go back to my room and read up on fighting spells even if I'm not allowed to use them yet. I checked up on Rose after her lesson with Dimitri and she was about to start getting ready for the dinner but she felt a bit awkward about something. I had to say in her mind for a bit longer to realise that it was to do with Dimitri. I quickly escaped not wanting to invade her privacy any further. 

I quickly got changed into a black shirt, pencil skirt with patterned tights and a pair of black heels that I knew I could run and fight in if necessary. After putting my hair up in a bun with my hair knife placed neatly through it, I made my way into the hall and only the Guardians had assembled at the moment, I walked towards Dimitri.   
“You look very fitting for your role today Sapphire.”  
“Thank you Guardian Belikov. I thought I would wear something like the Guardians yet slightly different.”  
He nodded, “You will be standing fifth person down but stood behind us Guardians to ensure you are not seen.”   
“Yes Guardian Belikov, is there anything you need me to now?”   
“No, but after the ceremony Mystique is going to talk to you on behalf of the Queen.” I frowned at that, last time I talked to her she told me about my duty.  
Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder, “It'll be fine just don't mention your dream to her okay otherwise everyone will be running around like headless chickens.”   
I smiled a bit and nodded. Before long I was told to get into my place as students poured in the hall. Once they were all seated, the Royals came in. I recognized most of them from the parties the Queen sent me to.

Everyone but me and the Guardian's sunk to there knees in show of respect to the Queen. Queen Tatiana followed her guards, wearing a red silk knee length dress and matching jacket.   
She was in her early sixties and had dark grey hair bobbed to her chin and crowned with a tiara. She walked into the room slowly with four Guardians behind her. She made her way through the walkway and stopped in front of Lissa. I quickly shot my eyes to Rose and saw her leaning to try and hear better. I stopped myself from listening as I knew it wasn't going to have a good ending and I was correct. Lissa looked stunned and It felt like Rose could strangle the Queen then and there. But remained seated, I wish I could praise her for that. 

After dinner it was the time for people to mingle. I saw Rose following Lissa who practically ran out of the room when she got the chance. I followed Rose and saw her spying on Lissa and Natalie talking. Rose quickly walked over at the perfect time, Natalie jumped so much I couldn't help but laugh. Natalie said her goodbye, Rose and Lissa talked for a while until I saw Mia with a gang of followers approaching them. Straight away I went to find Dimitri.  
“Guardian Belikov, can I talk to you for a minute?” He nodded and said a couple of words to Guardian Alto and followed me out. Before he can ask me 'What's wrong?' I spoke first, “You might want to go and interrupt that, It feels like Rose wants to hit her.” He nodded again and walked towards them. After Mia and her 'sheep' dispersed I relaxed a bit until my arm got grabbed and pulled into a storage closet. I went to hit the person when the light turned on. It was Mason.

“What are you doing? I'm not allowed to talk to you any more.” He was still smiling even though I had practically shouted at him.  
“I think once in a month is okay, you know you left your guard open while watching Rose.”  
“I guessed that when I was dragged in here. Now what do you want cause I've got to go talk to one of the Queens representatives in a few minutes?”  
“I just wanted to see you, you're like a ghost around the school even when your watching Rose I can't see you. I kinda missed you.”  
“You know how girly that sounds.” I giggled.   
“Yeah, I know but it's true.”   
“Well, I'll try and see you once every one or two weeks okay but you can't tell Rose anything.”   
“Have I so far?”   
“No but..”  
“No buts I’ll see you next week then. You go first, I'll wait for a minute before heading out.” 

As soon as I walked down the corridor I got told by a Royal Guardian that Mystique was waiting for me. They guided me to a unused classroom. I walked in and they immediately shut the door behind me.   
“Hello Sapphire, How are you getting on with your duties?” I glanced over to the other side of the room finding Mystique sitting in a chair.  
“I'm doing fine with my duties, I been watching over her and she still doesn't know I exist.”   
“Good Good, Now the Queen has asked me to discuss certain matters with you. Firstly she wanted to compliment your performance at the ceremony, you looked like a fully graduated Guardian. Secondly she wants you to go to all the Academy balls from now on and Mingle with the Princes and Lords.”  
“What?” I was gob smacked.  
“The Queen would like you to talk to and gain friendships with Royals so when you Graduate then you have some options open. She says the red dress from the last party you went to at the royal palace would be appropriate for the next ball in a few weeks time. Now I will be taking my leave.” And with that she exited the room. I was still stunned.

I was walking back to my dorm room when once again panic flowed in Rose, something was wrong with Lissa. I ran to the Moroi block and got there before Dimitri and Rose did but hid around the corner. Once Lissa let Rose into the bathroom I went to Dimitri's side.   
“Give them a few more minutes, Lissa pretty shaken up.”  
“You got here before us, didn't you?” I nodded. He knew that I couldn't do anything without compromising myself.  
“I'll get Alberta to meet you at the medical clinic.” I was already running to the offices and found Alberta talking with Kirova.  
“There's been another incident with Lissa, I told Guardian Belikov that you would meet them at the medical clinic.”   
“Thank you for telling us Sapphire. Now go back to your dorm room there’s nothing you can do now, check in on Rose every now and then.” I knew what Alberta meant, She was meaning me to do mind links to check up on her. I did as she said but Rose remained at Lissa side until a nurse told her to go and get some rest and even then she was reluctant. 

Later the next day, something was happening rumours were getting spread about Rose. I sprinted around campus until I found Dimitri.   
“You need to let Lissa see Rose.”   
“Why? I've just been told Rose has walked out of her lesson.”  
“That boy Jesse has said that him and her but also her and some other guy.” His face scalded. “And that’s not the worst part they said they drunk from her. She needs Lissa right now.”   
He nodded his head, “Wait, what are you going to do?”  
“Just going to give Jesse a little scare that’s all.”   
“I'll pretend I didn't hear that, just don't get caught.”   
“When does anybody ever see me?” I laughed.

I was running towards the Moroi dorm when someone tackled me onto the grassy area of the courtyard. Mason was struggling to keep me pinned down.  
“Let go of me, they deserved to be punished.” I knew my fangs were out but he didn't even flinch, he wasn't scared of me.  
“Not....until...you...calm...down.” He was wearing out fast. I looked into his eyes and they were full of worry. I relaxed myself and he slowly released me. “Are you calm now?”   
“A little.”   
“I can tell that, your face has gone back to normal. Rose is taking this hard, isn't she?”   
“She cried Mason, when have you ever seen her cry.”   
“What do you want to do about it?”   
“Well I was going to give Jesse a piece of my mind but now thinking about it they couldn't have come up with it on there own. It had to be Mia.” I growled.  
“Exactly, Now am I going to get a thank you from stopping you from doing something you would regret.”  
“Thank you Mason.” I grinned.  
“Is everything alright here?” A guardian doing perimeter check found us sitting on the grass.   
“Yeah Sir,”  
“What are you doing out here at this time?”   
“Sorry sir, that is my fault,” I stood up and the Guardian looked shocked. “I was going to do something I would regret and Mason stopped me.” Mason looked surprised that I had told the truth.  
“Okay Sapphire, now both of you need to get to your rooms.” I nodded towards him.   
I quickly hugged Mason whispering, “Thank you.”   
“It's fine, I got to see you twice this week so there's no need for thanks.” 

The next few days were horrible for Rose. I was watching Rose was about to walk past two perverted guys called Antony and Miles, I had to do something. Mason caught me eye as he walked past.   
“Mason, help Rose!” His eyes darted straight for the direction I was glaring in.   
"If you guys don't walk away right now, I'll take both of you on." Mason yelled. 

I wasn't concentrating on what the others were saying, I was making sure Rose was alright. Then Mason punched Miles, he lunged towards Mason. I automatically made the door open with air. The two guys ran off shortly after, Mason looked at me and I nodded. I knew she was safe with him, I'd have to thank him later. 

Almost a week past after that, Dimitri had told Victor Dashkov had arranged for Lissa and Rose to go shopping for the ball so they would both be under his protection for the day. So I had the day off.  
I know it's lazy but I slept for almost the entire day, I never realised how tired I was. It was a peaceful sleep until I felt pain burst into my ankle but it wasn't me that was hurt. I sprinted down to the medical center to see Dimitri carrying Rose in and she was screaming in pain. Lissa followed straight after her. I felt sick, why did I have to take the day off I could've helped? 

I snuck into the medical center and watch as they treated Rose. Soon Rose was in a room to heal with Lissa not leaving her side. I caught Dimitri after he told Alberta what happened.   
“Is she okay?” I muttered.  
“The Doctor said she'll be fine, Maybe slight bruising that’s it.”   
“That's it?”   
“That's what she said, why?”  
“I woke up with her pain throbbing in my Ankle, it was almost unbearable. More than slight bruising.”  
“How?”   
“I dunno, It just happened.”   
“Maybe the mind links you do are starting to link you both together or you thought about her when you fell asleep and done an unconscious mind link.”  
“I have no idea, but please watch her for me, there's too many people in there for me to watch over her that way.”

“I will...I found you something to hid your identity at the ball.”   
“How did you..”  
“Just open it.” I did and found a simple yet beautiful red venise half mask. “You aren't the only one who eavesdrop. I better get back to Rose.”   
“Thank you and look after her.”   
“I will.” 

He walked back into the Medical wing. I put my mask into my bag and started walking towards my room. I saw Mason rushing down the corridor.  
“Sapphire, Is she alright?” He huffed out.  
“Yes she fine, unconscious at the moment but somehow she's not that hurt.”  
“Oh good.”  
“I forgot to thank you for earlier. So thank you.” And I gave him a brief hug.   
“Hey. Are you going to the ball this Saturday? Only two days away.”  
“Maybe, Maybe not. But make sure Rose goes okay.”   
“Don't worry she'll be going I’ve already got a surprise for her planned.” I raised a eyebrow at his comment. “You'll find out when she does.” And he walked off leaving me wondering.

The days past quick, Rose kept her head down in class and stayed away from Lissa. Rose had to tell the Guardian's about Lissa and Lissa reacted badly. It was now the night of the ball. I quickly got ready wearing my deep red flowing satin dress that I had worn to one of the Queens parties, then styled my hair in a side bun with my hair knife placed carefully so if I pulled it out my hair would release. After that all I had to do was basic make-up and placing the mask on top then my rushed my shoes on and legged it out of the room. I got over to the Dhampir dorm just in time to see both Rose and Mason exiting.   
I couldn't help but smile, this was the happiest I’ve seen Rose in almost two weeks. I followed them staying in the shadows and watched as Alberta and Mason exchanging pleasantries I could help but notice how Rose was looking at Dimitri and vise versa. Mason soon tugged on Rose's arm pulling her into the ballroom. I stepped out of the shadows as they disappeared. 

“Sapphire?” I knew whose voice it was, It was Dimitri's.  
“Guardians.” I said smiling. They both looked astonished.  
“I thought you didn't go to Academy balls.”  
“The Queen has told me to Mingle with the Royals if you get my drift. Now I must get back to Rose.” Alberta nodded.  
“Go turn a few head Sapphire.” Dimitri finally found his voice.  
“Trust me I will.” I giggled. 

I rushed into the hallway outside the ballroom. The two Guardian's outside the door glared at me.  
“Who are you?” Guardian Alto spoke up. Wow they really didn't know who I was.  
“Who do you think, Stan?” I responded in my usual manner putting my hands on my hips.  
“Sapphire.”   
“Yep. Am I allowed to go in?” I asked popping the 'p'.  
“Yes, have a good time.” I could help but snigger at there reaction. 

I entered the room to see Mason and Rose walking away from Jesse and Ralf. I moved further into the room and pricked up my ears to Eddie calling over Mason as Rose talked to some others.   
“Hey Mason, whose that girl?” I turned around to the disco set up so Mason could see my face.   
“I dunno but I’m going to go talk to her.” I was pretty sure that Mason knew exactly who I was but kept up appearances to make people think we had never meet before. But suddenly 'Lost in Paradise' by Evanescence blurted out the DJ booth. Couples got together even if I never thought it was a slow song.   
“May I have this dance?” I turned around to see Mason holding out his hand.   
I smile before reply, “You may.” 

We walked over to the floor and got into a dance hold.   
“So what was the surprise for Rose then?”   
“Jesse and Ralf are going to take back everything they said and they reason why they said it.”  
“Which is?”  
“Mia had sex with each of them.”   
“Really?”   
“Yeah.... You know no one recognises you here.”   
“That's the point of the mask. You know why I came, don't you?”   
“To protect Rose.”  
“Not only that, the Queen told me I had to Mingle with the Royals so I have more options open for my future. Me mingling is like the funniest thing on the planet.” 

“So any candidates you like?” He said through gritted teeth which was a little odd. The song was ending.  
“All the Moroi guy here suck so no.” When the song was switching over I whispered into his ear. “If they ask who I am, tell them I’m a mystery.”   
“Thank you for the dance my lady.” He bowed and I curtsied in return.  
“No, thank you kind Sir.” I retreated into the shadows watching the boys reaction and then seeing them trying to find me.

I made my way over to where Christian was. He was practically blending into the shadows too.  
“Are you trying my trick?” I asked him.  
“Whoever you are, go away.”  
“Now that's not very nice to say to someone you used to talk to.” I giggled and disappeared as I saw Rose running over to Lissa where Mia was yelling at her. I heard Christian say “What?” a while I ran toward Rose but I was too late she punched Mia in the nose with blood splurting everywhere. Straight away students flooded out the ballroom, I was able to hear Rose shouting at Christian. 

Within five minutes of trying to help out some students, I started to feel dizzy. I tried to go to Rose's mind but I couldn't reach it. I slowly made my way to the Dhampir dorm, the Guardian's let me in straight away. I checked her room but It was empty. I went to the staircase and saw Mason about to go up another flight of stairs.  
“Mason, do you know where Rose is?”   
“No why?”   
“She's not In her room and I can't reach her mind.” Nausea hit me, I braced myself against wall sliding down it with my head in my hands.  
“Sapphire, you okay?”   
“I feel really sick, something's wrong.” He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his.   
“Come on, I’ll take you to Alberta.” I nodded and he help me up keeping an arm around my waist as we walked.

We finally reached her office. She let me into her office straight away and ordered Mason to leave after thanking him.   
“I think Rose has been put under a spell of some sort, I can't reach her mind.” I had just finished my sentence when suddenly snapped wide awake with the feelings of dizziness and nausea vanished. I jumped up as someone knocked on the door.   
“Sapphire quickly go get into a different outfit and be at the Guardians office in ten minutes with your Sias.” I did exactly as she said. 

Once I got to my room, I ripped open the box that had the outfit I designed for fighting once I graduated but I guess it'll have to work now. The clothes were a material which was easy to move in but looked like black leather, the top was short sleeved corseted front for effect which held four hidden knives in the sides. The trousers were similar bound with a corseted affect on each side. But finally the slightly high heeled boots, the were high enough to keep my Sias hidden and laced fronts. I quickly put the outfit on and rush to the office. There was already a commotion inside and were starting to move out. 

“Sapphire.” Alberta called. “We are going to need you. You're going in the car with Guardian Alto, now lets move.” I nodded and followed suit.   
The other Guardians filled me in on the journey and we were soon pulling over. They told me to stay in the car unless there was trouble. Once the Guardian's were gone I saw Rose and Christian getting out of the car, what the hell was Christian doing here. I ran after them into the woods, I could hear what they were running toward Psi-hounds there seemed to be about four but there was another pack on it's way to them. 

I took out my Sias and intercepted them before they got to Rose. I sliced one of them and set another two on fire until I saw Christian get attacked from behind. Rose was now up again two Psi-hounds. I could at least even the odds a bit, I threw one of my Sias hitting one in the back of the head. Unfortunately I momentarily forgot about to one I had left and it's canines ripped into my thigh. I shrieked while trying to stab the beast but It backed away before the blade pierced its skin. I knew It was about to lunge for me so I struck out my hand incinerating it in seconds. My eyes started to blur as I felt my energy leaving me and I collapsed. 

I started to wake up, the first thing I saw was bright lights.   
Once my eyes focused the lights wasn't actually that bright. My mind went immediately to what happened and I bolted upright in the bed.  
“Woah, Steady Sapphire.” I looked around for the voice and found Mason approaching the bed.  
“Rose, where is she? Is she okay?” I tried getting up but he put his arms up to stop me.  
“Calm down, Rose is fine. How are you feeling?”   
“My leg hurts a little and my head feels a little weird but apart from that I’m fine, why?”   
“Because you've been unconscious for four days. What ever you did out there drained you energy and it slowly came back. Now I'm going to go find Alberta, she asked me to keep an eye on you while she talks to the other Guardians.” With that he went out the room.

Soon after Dr. Olendzki came in to check on me and told me that I was able to go to normal academy life tomorrow but suggested that I went to the feeders to heal quicker. I denied the offer, I hate drinking blood and as my leg would only take two or so days to heal I would just take it easy for a couple of days. Within half an hour of the Doctor letting me 'Rest' Alberta came in with Mason waiting outside impatiently. She told me everything that happened and gave me back my fighting outfit that had been washed and repaired. I thanked her and she told me that Mason was going to take me but to my dorm room. After that everything gradually turned back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates soon. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning a lot of feels in this Chapter, enjoy.

Before long it was the day of Rose's Guardian assessment test which meant I had a day off as it was only her and Dimitri going. Once they both left Academy grounds I went to the back room of the gym. I done a couple of gymnastic techniques before stopping to look out the window letting my mind wonder. Over the last few day I’ve been having the feeling like something was wrong, I couldn't figure out what but something was definitely wrong. The door opened and I turned around to find Mason.

“Well, it's an improve meant from before.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“The first time I came in here you had me pinned down in seconds trying to get information out of me.” He smiled.  
“Oh yeah, that’s seems like such a long time ago now.” I frowned and turned back to the window.  
He walked and stopped next to me. “What's on your mind Sapphire? You look troubled.”   
“It's nothing.” I turned from the window to have a hand put on my shoulder.  
“You can tell me Sapphire. Come on, what are best friends for?”   
“True.”I paused, thinking of how to explain. “I dunno really, it just feels like something's really wrong.”  
“Have you had a nightmare like the other one you told me about?”  
“No, it's just a feeling.”  
“Then don't worry about it, Now what are you going to do on day off?” 

I looked around trying to make it obvious to him. “Doing it.”   
“Really you're going to be here all day training.”   
“Hey I'm not training, I'm doing gymnastics. What else can I do I'm not meant to talk to people remember?”   
“You're talking to me, aren't you?”  
“Yeah but...”   
“No buts.” I had a weird feeling of Deja vu at that moment.  
“I swear you say that to me a lot.”  
“It's because you need to chill out.”   
“The last time I did that I slept through most of a day. Now if you're going to stay here then I might as well beat you at a sparring match.”  
“No, I think I’ll beat you.”   
And we started fighting, after about half an hour I had him pinned down again.   
“Do you yield?”   
“Yes.” he panted. I release him and grinned triumphantly.  
“So that 10 – 1.”   
“Hey I’m getting better. I was able to floor you once.”  
“True, True. Now you better get off to your lesson, you have fifteen minutes of lunch left. And thanks for being there.” I hugged him.  
“What are friends for?” 

I walked him to his lesson then went off to find Alberta. But once I got to her office there was Guardians rushing about.  
“Something's wrong, isn't there?”   
“Yes, there was a unfortunate Strigoi attack on the Badicas. None survived. The ward was broken with a silver stake.”   
“Is there anything you would like me to do?”   
“Not at the moment, I'll call you if we need extra help.” I nodded and walked to my dorm room. I flipped open my books of elemental magic even an old one about Spirit that I 'borrowed' for the library’s restricted section. I read up on everything thing I could, mainly because I was paranoid about my nightmare now. The academy day had just ended when I got a telephone call from the front desk of the guest block.

“Sapphire, someone would like to see you.” The woman’s voice sounded really annoyed that she had to do anything.  
“Okay send them up, thank you.”   
I heard a knock on my door a few minutes later. I opened it seeing Mason standing there.  
“Your weird feeling was right.” He stated.   
I frowned, “It might not have been for that, I still have it.” I said trying to make him feel better.  
“I hope nothing else happens.”   
“So do I, I hope Rose Is okay though.”   
“You never stop worrying about her.”   
“It's my duty and anyway...” I stopped myself from telling him about Rose being there.   
“Anyway?”   
“Anyway you better get going otherwise you're going to get told off.”   
“But I just got here and I've never seen you room before.” He pushed past. I quickly shut the door.  
“Okay you can watch t.v while I read through these.” I said while I turned the t.v on. 

I sat down on my bed that had seven different books open laying in a neat semi-circle.  
“What are all these?” He pointed to the books scattered over my bed.   
“Books on elemental magic some have offensive and defensive spells in them so I'm reading up on all of it.”   
He grabbed my arms. “You're scared about your nightmare, aren't you?”   
“Wouldn't you be? The Strigoi are getting more active and they could be attacking more families at any minute.”  
Mason launched into a hug, “Shh, It'll all be okay.” We stood like that for a few minutes. Then he pulled out of the hug. “Now show me something's that you can do.”   
We both sat down on the bed. “Mason, can I try something on you?”  
“Err... Depend what it is?”   
“Are you scared?” I giggled. “I want to try and communicate with you using my mind.”   
“You can do that?”  
“I dunno that's why I want to try.”   
“Okay try it.” 

I went into the En suite bathroom and concentrated on Mason.   
Mason can you hear me. I thought.  
\- Sapphire, is that you?  
Yeah, it works.  
\- It sounds like you're whispering.  
Okay if you can hear me properly now, go and open the bathroom door.   
I opened my eyes to see the door knob slowly turning it and the opened. 

I jumped up in the air. “Yes, it works.”   
“You know what that means.” I shook my head. “We can talk whenever you have free time now.” He grinned.  
“I don't know how well It works with distance though.”  
“We can work on that later but now I need to get going otherwise I'll get caught being out after curfew.”   
“Okay Mase, Talk to you later. Get a good nights sleep.” I waved to him from my door, waited five minutes before I rushed off to find Dimitri as he should have been back by now.

I got to the Dhampirs dorm when Alberta and Dimitri were exiting to go talk to the Headmistress.  
“Dimitri, can I talk to you?” I ask with panic starting to fill up inside me.  
“Yes, Sapphire.” He turned to Alberta. “I'll meet you there in a few minutes.” She nodded and walked off towards the main college building. “I guess you heard then.”   
“Dimitri, what if my dream comes true? What if more people get hurt? What if I can't do anything to stop it?” I panicked.   
“Relax Sapphire. There's no reason that it'll happen. Yes something tragic happened at the hand of the Strigoi but that doesn't mean any things going to happen here. Understand?”   
I nodded, “What if...” I started.  
“No, nothings going to happen. Even as we speak Kirova and Alberta are sorting out plans for Christmas break to go to a Royal ski resort that is guarded 24/7 with three times as many guardians than we have here. Now go get some sleep and I’ll meet you in the back room of the gym at lunch time tomorrow, I have a surprise for you.”   
I nodded again and walked off slightly sulking. He always finds a way to calm me down which Is a good thing I know, it's just annoying all my worrying is for nothing. But I couldn't help but wonder about the surprise. I fell asleep thinking about it. 

The next morning I watched over Rose via mind link and then got ready to go to the gym. I arrived at the room on time to find not only Dimtri standing there but Alberta too.  
“Okay, what I have done wrong?”   
“You've done nothing wrong Sapphire. You are here for the exact opposite.” Alberta stated.   
“We want to give you a silver stake.” Dimitri added.  
“You really think I’m ready.” I smiled.  
“You are more than ready Sapphire. With so much going on we want you to be prepared for anything even if you're pretty much already a Guardian now but you still have to do the test next semester.” I nodded to what Alberta said and Dimitri took a silver stake out of his pocket and handed it over to me. 

I couldn't stop smiling even if I tried. Alberta and Dimitri gave me a quick recap lesson on how to use them before they left. I jumped up and down in the air and turned to find Mason once again.  
“I guess you heard about the ski trip then?” He laughed.  
“It's not only that.” I skipped over to him. “I got given a silver stake.” I jumped again smiling.  
“Wow, can I touch it.”   
“That would be against the rules,” I teased “but okay.” I handed it to him.   
“Wow, like wow. They actually gave you one.” He gave it back to me after a minute. “Did you see Rose in class with her Mother?”   
“I glanced over it as I expected private memories would flare up so I decided not to watch for to long. She really doesn't like her mother, does she?”  
“Well she did practically abandon her.” Emotional pain flared in my chest. “Oh I’m sorry I shouldn't have brought it up.”   
“No, it's okay. I can't be bothered about that. I never even knew them anyway, so why should I care?”  
“You don't have to be strong all the time you know.” Then he surprised me, He embraced me tightly and whispered. “If you need me I’ll always be here. I promise.” I nodded looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes.   
“You better get going to your lesson now.”   
“Sapphire always trying to keep me on the straight and narrow.” Mason laughed.  
“Well somebody has to.... Come on, I'll walk with you.” I giggled.  
I kept in the shadows while walking him to class.   
“See you later.” Mason said.  
I replied with a simple, “Maybe.” 

Later on that day I watched Dimitri leading Rose off into the end of the campus grounds as usual I followed. They finally came to a small lake that was iced up from all the snow and Lisa, Christian and Tasha Ozera were skating on. I quickly leapt up in a tree to avoid being seen and climb high enough that I could watch them without difficulty as well as keep a look out. Rose, Lissa and Christian went into the building first but Dimitri and Tasha stayed outside for a minute. The nightmare flashed into my mind, the fire, the blood. I quickly returned to reality when I heard the branch snap and I jumped to a higher one to avoid falling, Tasha's head immediately gazed at the tree. I listened in when Dimitri started talking to her.

“Don't worry, it's only Sapphire. She's watching out for Lissa and Rose.”  
“I know, Mystique told me about her duty.”   
“Just act like you haven't seen her, Rose and Lissa can't know about her.”  
“I know, the secrets safe with me Dimka.” With that they entered the building. I waited an hour before they decided to head back to the Academy. I followed further behind them making sure that I wasn't able to be seen or heard. 

Rose and Dimitri went separate ways from the Tasha, Lissa and Christian. Rose entered the Dhampir block and Dimitri waited outside for a moment. He probably was going to give me a scolding and a half about getting heard. I shuffled towards him.  
“Sapphire.” He shock his head. “You were almost seen by someone. I know she knows about you but that’s no excuse.” He looked over to me, I felt like I was going to start crying. Suddenly Strigoi flashed up in my mind with blood smeared around it's mouth. I felt sick. The next thing I knew I had Dimitri's hand on my shoulders steadying me. “Sapphire, are you feeling well?”  
“I'm starting to have flashes of that nightmare when I'm awake, that's what happened before when Tasha heard the branch snap.”   
Dimitri put his hand on my forehead. “You have a fever. Come on, we need to get you to the medical clinic.”   
“No. I'll be fine, I just need some sleep.”  
It looked like he didn't believe me, “Okay but if you get worse tell me.” I nodded and headed for my dorm room. I got there just in time to fall face first onto the bed. 

The next thing I knew my alarm was going off for me to go watch over Rose. Rose was already in the gym when I got there, she was in boxing glove with her mother, Janine Hathaway.   
They were boxing each other with what looked to be verbal retaliations. Out of the blue Janine hit her in the face and Rose flew onto the hard floor.   
I entered hearing “Rose? Rose? Are you okay?” and Rose blacked out.  
“What the hell are you thinking? Your not meant to hit above the neck in Offensive and defensive parrying.” I yelled and ran to Rose's side picking her up.  
“And who the hell are you to shout at me?” Janine growled.  
“Sapphire Black, the one whose been looking out for your daughter. Now get out my way I need to get her to the Medical center.” She moved but walked with me.  
“I didn't know you were looking out for my daughter. I knew someone was but I didn't think it would be a ….”   
“A what?” I growled. Silence answered me so I kept moving. “If your not going to be any help then go but before you do I will tell you this. It sucks to be abandoned, I know you were doing you duty. I understand duties all too well but I know what It feels like to be abandoned by parent for your whole life, it hurts. You could have at least visited her once in a while in your holidays then maybe she wouldn't hate you so much.” Her mouth hung open in response, I guess I put her back in her place. 

I marched off into the medical clinic and gave Rose over to the nurses. I only said one thing to them, “She got punched in the face with boxing gloves.”   
As I was about to leave when Dr. Olendzki caught my arm. “Sapphire, are you okay? You don't look well.”   
“I'm fine.” I shrugged off her arm and made my way back to my dorm. Once I got there I peered into the mirror and gasped. My skin looked pasty and pale, my eyes were bloodshot and I had a cold sweat covering my body.   
“A shower, that'll make me feel better.” And I did just that. Ten minutes after I had got changed and put make-up on to stop me looking ill I had a knock on the door. It couldn't be Mason otherwise the woman downstairs would have called to my room. I made my way to the door and opened in wide to find Dimitri looking worried. 

“Dr. Olendzki told me you weren't looking well when you dropped Rose off at the clinic. So I came to check on you.”   
“I'm fine, is there anything else that you wanted to talk about?”   
“Yes, What you said to Janine Hathaway....”  
“I know, it was rude and ...” He interrupted me this time.  
“She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry and that you were right.”   
“Really?”   
“Yes, whatever you said put her back in her place somehow.”   
“Dimitri, how does random people know about me? I understand that Janine knows that I'm watching over Rose but Tasha.”   
“I don't know Sapphire, but the Queen or one of her close subject must have been the ones to tell them.”   
“Rose won't be going to your Guardian lesson for today, she's having the school day in hospital to make sure she doesn't have a concussion.” I said changing the subject.  
“I know but are you sure you're okay?”  
“Yeah just a little tired, I was about to have a nap when you knocked on the door.”  
“I'll leave you to it then.” He nodded still looking slightly worried.

I closed the door and slumped down on my bed falling asleep instantly. I woke up just after the school day had finished, I decided to see if I can talk to Mason through my mind again but I didn't expect it to work with a distance. 

\- Mase are you there?  
Sapphire?   
\- Yeah, it's me. Where are you?  
Nearly at my dorm, why?  
\- I wanted to see how far away this work, I'm in my room.  
That's quite far then. Are you feeling okay? I saw you walking towards your dorm earlier and you didn't look good.  
\- Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen Rose yet? She's meant to be out of the Medical center by now.  
I haven't seen her yet. Is she okay? All I heard was that she got hurt in training.  
\- She's fine but might have a wicked black eye though.  
What happened?  
-Her mother punch her in the eye.  
So you're the mysterious girl that took Rose to the clinic. Did you really have a go at Guardian Hathaway?  
\- I kinda put her back in her place that's all. How'd you know?  
Someone saw you carrying Rose, don't worry they didn't see your face but apparently you said something and Guardian Hathaway’s face was a picture.   
\- It was quite funny. I got to go and talk to Guardian Belikov now.  
Wait, don't tell him about us being about to talk like this. I want it to be our best friend thing.  
\- Some people get a handshake but no I get talking to you through my mind.  
We can have a handshake as well.  
\- Sarcasm Mase. Talk to you later.

Two days after, it was Christmas and I was watching over Rose in one of the Guest dining rooms downstairs. Tasha had been holding a Christmas lunch. She invited Christian, Lissa, Dimitri, Rose and Mason by default. It was clear to me how much Mason liked Rose and I was so happy for him but I couldn't help to sting of pain in my chest when I saw them together and I knew Rose likes someone else. I just wanted to figure out who without rummaging through her memories which I have only ever done once after the fox incident early that year. I quickly ducked away when I saw Janine Hathaway moving through the lobby and she entered the dining room. I bet Rose was going to feel awkward now, by the looks of it I was right. 

Finally Mason excused himself to go to the bathroom. I yanked his arm as he shut the door to the dining room.   
“Got ya.” I whisper giggled trying to keep quiet.   
“What are you doing here?”   
“Apart from watching over Rose, I wanted to give you your Christmas present.” I placed the small box In his hand. He raised an eyebrow before opening it. Mason looked even more surprised afterwards. I had gotten him a seal ring that was embedded with a dark sapphire. “I know it's not the best present but I’ve laced my energies in it so that we can you know 'talk' when we're further away from each other and you might be able to contact me that way as well. I though it might come in handy at the Ski resort...” I was rambling at this time.  
He quickly pulled me in another tight embrace affectively shutting me up, “Thank you. It's a brilliant present, to bad I didn't bring yours with me.” My face flushed so I swayed my hair over one of my cheeks a bit.  
“No worries, go enjoy yourself.” He resumed back into the room. 

Rose, Mason and Janine left ten minutes ago. I was going up to my room when I heard someone call my name from the bottom of the stairs. I peered back around the corner to find Dimitri standing there. “What are you doing?” He crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Going up to my room to spend the rest of my Christmas alone, is there a problem?” I snapped. He looked shocked. “I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

I ran the rest of the way to my room crying. I slumped down in front of my bed with my head in my hands, less than a minute later there was a knock at the door.  
“Whoever is it, go away.” They didn't take a hint and opened it. Dimitri was standing with his back against the door. “Can't you just leave me alone.”   
“Why should I?” He said tapping his foot. I dashed into the en suite bathroom and locked the door in time to have Dimitri try to open it.  
“Sapphire, open up.”   
“No.” 

I didn't think I would let my emotions get a hold of me that easily. I know I’ve been feeling extremely lonely lately and then what I said to Janine made me realise a couple of things but there was something else there. I made a mind link to Rose, her heart was breaking. I could actually feel it, her mother had just mentioned something about Dimitri and Tasha, that he was becoming her Guardian. Pieces fell in place. Rose was in love with Dimitri. I dissolved the link, not wanting to feel it any more.

“Sapphire if you don't open up I’ll wait here until you come out.” He hammered on the door.  
“You can't do that otherwise you'll disappoint Tasha.” I snapped again. Opps. Control yourself Sapphire. “Just leave my alone Dimitri, I’m used to it already,” Strangely I heard the door shut. I stayed inside for a minute longer before emerging from the bathroom. I ran to my door and locked and dead bolted it to ensure no one else could get in. 

I curled up on my bed and let everything out. My parents leaving me at birth, then I was taken away from my only two friends before they could even remember me, I got told I couldn't have any friends then ten years later I got told I was allowed to have some to have them taken away again almost a year later. Now Dimitri is leaving. I have no idea how long I was crying for but must have fallen asleep crying because next thing I knew I heard Masons voice in my head shouting: Answer the door.

When I was more awake, the door was getting hammered on by Alberta. I stumbled toward the door releasing the dead bolt and unlocked the door opening it to find Alberta and Dimitri with Mason behind them, I could tell on all of there faces that It was obvious that I had been crying.  
“You were knocking?”   
“We all have to be ready on the airfield in five hours so you need to be there in four. We've been knocking for you for two hours, we were worried.” Alberta reported.  
“Ha, people being worried about me that's a first. All anyone has every done is forced me to be alone, now if you don't mind I need to pack ALONE.” I slammed and locked the door in place.  
\- Sorry about that Mase.  
It's okay, are you okay? It looked like you had been crying.  
\- I have been but I'm fine now, can you get them to leave and I'll talk to you at the ski resort.  
Yeah I will, I'll talk to you then.

I had actually already packed on Christmas eve but they didn't know that. I waited ten minute then grabbed my gym bag and ran to the gym to let out some of my anger before getting into a confined space. I dumped my bag at the edge of the room and circled around a training dummy straight away. I ended up boxing it until I saw someone was holding the dummy still for behind. I peered around to see Dimitri. I immediately ran for the door but he got there before me blocking my only exit.   
“Let me out.” I growled.  
“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”   
“Nothing wrong, now let me out.”   
“Saffie...I've known you for more than a year. I know there's something wrong, now what is it?” I flinched a little at the nickname.   
“WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ABANDON ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.” I screamed at him, then collapsed into a sobbing mess on the floor. Dimitri crouched down in front of me and took one of my hands in his. Before he could speak I added, “I can't lose you, you're like a big brother to me. One of my best friends.”  
He sighed deeply, “You know I'll always be here for you even if I do take the job with Tasha, I’ll only be a phone call away.” I nodded my head and tried to smile, it was actually easier that I expected. “Now Little sis, Whose this other best friend?”   
I giggled at his 'little sis' term, “Mason.” I mentally hit myself, I wasn't meant to be talking to anyone, definitely not being best friends with someone.  
“Don't worry, I won't tell. You've been hanging around with him for a while, haven't you?” I nodded waiting for a scolding but he laughed, “I knew you were doing something that I didn't know about.” I looked at him slightly confused. “You thought I was going to tell you off wasn't you.” I nodded yet again. “You need a friend your own age so I promise I won't tell anyone.”   
I smiled at him. “Thanks Dimitri.”   
“Now, shall we get your bags and head to the airfield. You got a small cabin again.”   
“Sure and don't worry I'm used to it.” I felt amazingly better after letting everything out.

I grabbed my bags from my door, then bundled down the stairs to see Alberta standing next to Dimitri.  
“I'm sorry for before.”   
“It's alright, we all get like that every once and a while.” Alberta forgave me and we heading for one of the Academy’s private jets. I put my bag on a loading platform and boarded the plane before everyone else. I sat in a small cabin with two seats on my own and watched as the other students boarded the plane. We were ready to take off in half an hour. I knew the journey wasn't going to be that long but it was still pretty boring. 

Then someone knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” I said in a polite almost posh voice.  
“Oh good, I thought I got the wrong cabin when I heard your voice.” Mason quickly shut the door and sat in the chair next to me.  
“What are you doing here Mase? You might get caught.”   
“When I have ever been caught before?” I frowned trying to think. “See, we'll be fine. Now I want to give you your Christmas present.” He grabbed something from his hoddy pocket.  
It was a slim jewellery box. I carefully opened it to find a pearl bracelet with a small sapphire jewel hanging off the middle.   
“Wow, thank you Mase.” I jumped up and hugged him.   
“Your welcome. Unfortunately I have to get back to my seat otherwise people will notice I've been gone for a while. Meet you on the slope yeah.”   
“You probably see me face first on them, I don't know how to ski.” He laughed and exited the room. Once he was gone I put the bracelet on and it looked perfect. A warm feeling bubbled in my chest. I relaxed into the seat and nodded off. 

All too soon I was getting woken up by one of the air hostesses and told that we had landed. I got off after everyone else and stared at the resort, It was beautiful. The hotel looked like a huge three storey luxury log cabin with crystal lanterns around the entrance lighting the way inside. I turned around before entering to see majestic mountains surrounding us, one side of the lodge was ski slopes, the other an ice rink and further round from the ice rink was a range of smooth hills that I guessed was for sledding. After taking in the sights I opened the large oak doors to see that the lobby had a high ceiling with a grand chandelier hanging over the marble tiled floor. I hurried through the hallways that had a black, red and gold colour scheme with mirror and art adorned walls, while passing the occasional small table that had purple-spotted orchids place neatly in the middle of each one.   
Once I got to my room I was amazed. It was about as big as my room at the college but It looked elegant, having the same colour scheme as the halls. The carpet was so soft that you could sleep on the floor with no complaints but what I was getting to sleep on was a feather duveted king sized bed with tons of pillows, I wanted to just go and jump on it until I saw the rest of the room. It had a huge plasma-screen t.v with a basket of complimentary chocolates resting on the table next to it, I quickly ducked into the En suite to see it was all marbled, the bath was even jetted.

I grabbed clothes from my bag and changed before checking where Rose was. Her, Mason, Lissa and Christian were going skiing all day much to my disappointment. I didn't know how to ski so I could even try and learn just in case I get seen. Instead I climbed a tree and observed from above. While they made there way to the top of the slope again I saw Mia and grabbed a handful of snow fashioning it into a snowball. I lobbed it hitting my target straight in the back of the head, she turned around to yell at the thrower but found no one, I quickly made another and threw it at her hitting her in the stomach.

After three more balls she start getting frustrated that she couldn't find whoever it was and headed in dodging the occasional snowball. That was fun. I giggled to myself until I saw Mason and Rose going a bit to far with there competition. I could tell It was Masons idea, I knew Rose thought it was insane but she wasn't going to back down easily. That's when I saw her leap off of the slope, she was able to do the first jump easily but it was getting dangerous. Luckily she made it down but Mason wasn't so lucky I watch him stumble and fall on the second jump, his leg twisted as he landed. 

I jumped out the tree and ran to the resort staff and told them where he was and that he was hurt. I watched from afar as Rose got to Mason at the same time that they did. Luckily he hadn't broken anything, just badly sprained his ankle. They got him into the building as Rose went to put the equipment away. I followed her, she was almost inside when I heard a familiar voice. I listened into the conversation. 

"Hey, little dhampir." As I thought it was Adrian wearing his designer clothes while standing there with an expensive clove cigarette in his mouth. I had meet him at a couple of the Queens parties as he is her Great Nephew but he was always flirting with older Moroi girls. He had a really bad reputation and if Rose wasn't careful she was going to get caught up in it.

He had brown hair that looked like it had been purposely styled to be messy, and his eyes were blue or green I couldn't really remember. I used to think he was fairly hot but his cigarette habit always made me think differently. I wasn't listening entirely to the conversation but I knew he was flirting with Rose because most Moroi guys did. One part of the conversation made Rose looked shocked, she even stopped walking and turn to him puzzled. I giggled silently, I hadn't seen anyone shock her that much in a long time. Then he pulled out another cigarette offering her one, bad idea she hates cigarettes almost as much as me. After another minute or so of conversation I saw Mia walking up behind Rose. Did she want another snowball to the face?

Soon enough Rose outwitted her as usual and she huffed off inside. Rose and Adrian proceeded with there conversation but Rose looked awkward at something he said and she made her excuse to leave. I peered out of the place I was hiding as she walked through the glass door. I walked up behind Adrian.  
“You're not subtle, are you?” I asked making him jumped slightly when I came out from around the corner.  
“Oh Sapphire, I thought you would be around here somewhere.”   
“What's that suppose to mean?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“You know there are some great benefits from me being the Queens great nephew, I know things.”  
“Like how them cigarettes are messing up your insides.”   
“Like what your duty is.”   
“If you even try and tell anyone I won't be as polite as Guardians.” I poked my finger at his chest.  
“Don't worry girly. I won't tell anyone, definitely not Rose. Now, how about more mannered conversation. Have has your training been?” I felt slightly threatened and said the first thing that came into my head.  
“Fine, hows your hooking up with endless woman been?” I heard a couple of people snigger as they walked past us and went inside. Without warning he grabbed my arms and tried to pin me to the wall. He probably forgot how much strong I was. I quickly got out of his hold and resumed my place from before. I continued, “That was entertaining. Now goodbye, I won't be seeing you later.”   
“You know most of the rumours aren't true.”  
“Yeah, I do but I also don't like being called girly.” I turned to walk off but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Oh I see, your jealous that other women have been getting my attention.” Adrian chuckled in my ear loud enough for only me to hear.  
“Hardly.” I said wriggling out of his hold but he let go as soon as I tried.  
“You see Sapphire. There's your weakness, your scared to get too close to anyone.”   
“Maybe I just don't like being close to you.” I walked to the doors glancing back to make sure I wouldn't get grabbed again.  
“Maybe.” He paused. “I like out little spats, I’ll talk to you again soon.”  
“I don't think so somehow.”  
“We'll see.” I heard as I walked through the door. 

I was far too awake to go to sleep now, Rose was in bed and I had nothing to do until she woke up. I decided to get see if Mason. I found him in the med room with an ice pack on his ankle. I entered when no one else was was in the room and stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. He looked up at me pitifully.  
“That was a little stupid, don't you think?” He nodded, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. “How are you feeling? Did they give you anything for the pain?”  
“I'll be fine, they're getting something for it now.”   
I smiled softly at him, “Could I try something?”   
“Nows not really the time for talking into my mind.”   
“It's not that. Trust me.” He nodded. I removed the ice pack, he winced at that. I carefully rested my hand on his foot and started doing something I read in the Spirit book I 'borrowed' from the library. I pulled some of the pain out of his foot into my hand. Then pulled away shaking my hand vigorously trying to shift the new pain.  
“How'd you do that?” He looked utterly astonished.  
“It worked then?”  
“Well my foot still hurts but only slightly.”   
“It was in one of my books that I had been reading, you still need to do as they say to make sure you don't get further damage though.”   
“I will. You're amazing you know that.”   
I smiled blushing. “Just get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.” I dashed out of the opposite door as the one I entered through opened.

I took the lift up to my room, had a long bath before flopping down on the bed scattered. I woke the next day late about lunch time. I didn't think that spell took that much out of me.   
I got downstairs to hear Mason say, "Is it true you were hanging out with Adrian Ivashkov?"   
Rose told them the truth but Mason didn't look like he believed a word.  
I quickly concentrated on him.   
\- She's telling the truth Mase.  
I knew he heard me because his eyes fluttered around trying to find it's source of origin, then the topic of skiing was brought up.   
\- You're really going skiing again. Be careful this time.

Once again he didn't reply. Lissa and Christian headed off to a Royal luncheon when Rose and Mason went to ski. I was swinging my legs on a tree branch while watching them, Mason couldn't really keep up with Rose but still managed. After about two or three hours Rose said she was getting tired but I knew that she only said that so Mason could get off his ankle. They were almost at the lodge when a snowball collided with Masons face, I couldn't help but let a giggle escape me. Eddie and some other novices appeared from the trees. 

Soon a full on snowball fight was happening below me. Occasionally I would throw a snowball at someone that was about to chuck one at Mason, after the fifth time I think he started to catch on. He smiled to himself and carried on. I couldn't help a warm feeling spread throughout my body when I saw him happy. Some staff came out and started yelling at them but they were already completely covered from head to toe in snow.

Mason and Rose made their way into the lodge and I watched from a far. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him. Something ripped inside my chest, water welling up in my eyes. When they ended the kiss Mason looked like the earth had rocked. I felt happy for him, he finally got who he wanted but the stinging pain in my chest wouldn't go away. I ran off to the ski resorts gym that had a room especially for Guardians or Dhampir to train in. Luckily no one was in it. 

I took of my ski stuff revealing workout gear underneath and twirled my locks around my hair knife putting it up into a bun. I began with a couple of punches then moved onto multiple sequences of attacks the pain in my chest seemed to seep away into the different blows. After a while I saw something in my peripheral vision and kicked the dummy spinning around grabbing my hair knife and pointing it towards the unknown person. My light brown hair draped down over my shoulders as I peered at the person that invaded my privacy. Of course it had to be annoying Adrian. I straightened up into a standing position and flipped the knife around in my hands.

“You know that is quite impressive or it would be if you weren't crying.”   
I brought my hand up to my face and it was wet with tears. I couldn't be bothered with Adrian right now and went to walk out the door but he blocked me. “Let me leave Adrian, I'm not in the mood.”   
“I was just going to ask you what was wrong.”   
“It's none of your business.” I hissed.  
“Is it about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it to upset you.” It almost sounded like he cared.

“No it wasn't that. The reason I'm crying is because I got close to someone I wasn't meant to and now he's with someone that he's been wanting to be with for a while. That's why I don't get close to people, I always end up getting hurt.” As I spoke I realised there was another door on the other side of the room and I was about to dash for it when he said something that surprised me.  
“I'm sorry.” I only nodded to him as he moved out my way of the door to let me leave, I gathered up my stuff and walked away. 

I went up to my room and slept for a few hours until I heard panicking down the corridor. I quickly got change and put on the boots that I had made to hid my Sias then place one inside each. I peered out the door and wondered to the Guardians room. I stayed in the shadows of the room and ducked back even further when I saw Rose and Lissa enter. I felt betrayal spread across my mind but she couldn't help it she doesn't even know I felt like this, hell I didn't even know until earlier. How could she when she doesn't know I exist. I listened to the Guardians.   
Apparently there was another strigoi attack but this time it was in northern California. Eight Moroi had been killed along with their five guardians. Three other Moroi were missing, either dead or turned. 

I knew what it meant, it meant that there were more of them this time and they were far more organised, It was unheard of that Strigoi could band together and get humans to break to wards. I zoned out slightly until I heard Dimitri say "They're going after Moroi. Royal. Non-royal. It doesn't matter." I then realised that Mia's mother worked there. Rose picked up on what I did and looked at Janine's clipboard then walked out the room with Lissa. 

My nightmare coming true started becoming a real possibility. A voice interrupted my thoughts.  
“Sapphire,” I turned to face Dimitri. “I need to talk to you.” I nodded and followed him to another room. He shut the door and turned to me. “I want you to keep your stake and Sias on you at all times from now on no matter where you are. You need to look after Rose and Lissa.” 

I flashed him my stake that was hooked onto my trouser as I spoke “I always have it on me.” I paused for a couple of seconds. “You don't think they'll try and attack the school, do you?”   
“No, none of the attacks have been anywhere near the school and from now on we are taking extra precautions. They won't be able to get us there. If anything does happen get to the Guardians and say buria.” He sounded confident which made me feel a little easier.   
“Buria, Storm?”   
“Yes.” He answered simply.  
“I need to go watch over Rose now, I’ll talk to you later big bro.” I said remembering his little sis comment.   
“Okay but remember once and a while you need to have fun too.” I was astonished that he said that.  
“Right back at you.” With that I walked out the room to find Rose. 

I soon found her with Lissa heading to a banquet hall that was holding a meeting about what was going to happen. Each of the royal families had a representative and Lissa went up to represent the Dragomirs. I had to admit it she had courage. Christian joined his Aunt while Rose and Mason sat down before things started. Dimitri sat on the other side of her, She looked surprised but said nothing. Within a few minutes the meeting was under way, one argument was that they should always live in large groups and make towns for vampires, the other was taking Dhampirs out of the academy’s early. 

A woman pointed to the Novices "We've got plenty already. I've watched them train. They're deadly. Why are we waiting until they turn eighteen? If we accelerated the training program and focused more on combat training than bookwork, we could turn out new guardians when they're sixteen."

“Only if you want them to die on there first attack.” A yell burst out from my throat. I quickly sunk further into them shadows and moved to a different position when they tried to pin point my voice.  
“Whoever spoke stand up.” Her gazed flickered around them room. 

I was about to step out when I saw Dimitri looking at me and shook his head. I nodded understanding it would make my presence known to everyone. “Very well then. I will continue..... Not only that, we have plenty of potential guardians going to waste. Where are all the dhampir women? Our races are intertwined. The Moroi are doing their part to help the dhampirs survive. Why aren't these women doing theirs? Why aren't they here?"

A long, sultry laugh came as an answer. All eyes turned toward Tasha Ozera. Whereas many of the other royals had dressed up, she was easy and casual. She wore her usual jeans, a white tank top that showed a tiny bit of her midriff, and a blue lacy knitted cardigan that almost came to her knees.  
Glancing at the moderator, she asked, "May I?" The moderator nodded.

 

"Whoever spoke out was right, sixteen is too young and might get hurt under an attack. And those women aren't here, Monica, because they're too busy raising their children- you know, the ones you want to start sending out to the fronts as soon as they can walk. And please don't insult us all by acting like the Moroi do a huge favour to the dhampirs by helping them reproduce. Maybe it's different in your family, but for the rest of us, sex is fun. The Moroi doing it with dhampirs aren't really making that big of a sacrifice." I didn't know whether I wanted to be disgusted at what she said even If it was the truth or if I wanted to cheer her on. 

Tasha continued, "And the reason we're waiting for these guardians to turn eighteen is so that we can allow them to enjoy some pretence of a life before forcing them to spend the rest of their days in constant danger. They need those extra years to develop mentally as well as physically. Pull them out before they're ready, treat them like they're parts on an assembly line- and you're just creating Strigoi fodder." I heard a couple of gasps expressed in the room. But she didn't stop there. "You create more fodder still if you try making the other dhampir women become guardians. You can't force them into that life if they don't want it. This entire plan of yours to get more guardians relies on throwing children and the unwilling into harm's way, just so you can- barely- stay one step ahead of the enemy. I would have said it's the stupidest plan I've ever heard, if I hadn't already had to listen to his." She pointed at the first speaker.  
"Enlighten us then, Natasha," he said. "Tell us what you think we should do, seeing as you have so much experience with Strigoi."

"What do I think?" She strode closer to the stage's front, gazing at us as she answered his question. "I think we should stop coming up with plans that involve us relying on someone or something to protect us. You think there are too few guardians? That's not the problem. The problem is there are too many Strigoi. And we've let them multiply and become more powerful because we do nothing about them except have stupid arguments like this. We run and hide behind the dhampirs and let the Strigoi go unchecked. It's our fault. We are the reason those Drozdovs died. You want an army? Well, here we are. Dhampirs aren't the only ones who can learn to fight. The question, Monica, isn't where the dhampir women are in this fight. The question is: Where are we?" By the end of her speech she was shouting, it stunned me a little.

The woman who spoke before fixed her gaze on Tasha. "Surely you aren't suggesting the Moroi fight alongside the guardians when the Strigoi come?"  
Tasha regarded her levelly. "No. I'm suggesting the Moroi and the guardians go fight the Strigoi before they come."  
A man I didn't recognize stood up, "Oh," he said in a mocking voice, speaking out of turn. "So, you're going to just give us clubs and stakes and send us off to do battle?"  
Tasha shrugged. "If that's what it takes, Andrew, then sure." A sly smile crossed her pretty lips. "But there are other weapons we can learn to use, too. Ones the guardians can't."  
He looked slightly confused,"Oh yeah? Like what?" 

I knew she was going to do something rash before she even spoke "Like this." She waved her hand, and the sweater he'd placed on the back of his chair burst into flames. He yelped in surprise and knocked it to the floor, stamping it out with his feet. Silence filled the room for a moment. Then everyone stood up and started yelling at each other.

A minute later I saw Rose getting up to leave while Mason struggled to get to the front of the staged area. Dimitri walked out with her and I snuck out the door of the hall unnoticed. I followed them, they started to have an argument.   
I got close enough to hear his last comment,"You are. And every second this conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are."   
Adrian did the right thing for once and came to the rescue. He lead Rose away. I came out of the shadows shaking my head at Dimitri.   
“That was harsh.” I went to walk off but he grabbed my wrist.   
“You have no idea what I'm on about!” Fury blazed in his eyes.  
“Actually I do,” I roared yanking my arm out of his hold. “You keep trying to get Rose to think before she speaks. Maybe you need to learn as well.” With that I walked off as he stood there looking utterly stunned that I spoke out against him. I caught up with Rose and Adrian, but they were now with Lissa, Christian, Mason, Mia and Eddie.   
I heard Rose say "Adrian invited us to go swimming." Really Adrian, I shook my head In thought. Masons face was darkened but said nothing. 

They all dispersed then and went to get their swimsuits; I did the same. I arrived at the spa down in the basement and followed them through the doors. I quickly ran into a changing room. I got changed into my red swimsuit that had the sides cut out but still remained a one piece and tied a long black sarong around my waist. I finally let my hair down but pinned a flower in one side to keep some of my hair out of my face.

I emerged out of the changing rooms after putting my stuff in a locker and tied the key around my wrist. I was walking towards the pool room but didn't expect to see another check point. I just walked up to the door like I knew where I was going.   
“Excuse me Miss? Are you invited to Adrian Ivashkovs party?” He said in a stern voice.  
I decided to be like a cocky teenager. “Well, I wouldn't be dressed in this if I wasn't.”   
Suddenly a voice launched from behind me, “Hey.” Shit, it was Adrian.   
“Sir, is this woman invited to your party?” The pool guy gestured to me. I turned so Adrian could fully see me, he looked a little taken back then looked me up and down. 

He finally spoke. “Yes she is. Why didn't you let her in?”   
“I'm sorry Sir, I didn't know you had more guests. My apologies Miss.” I nodded and continued to the door when Adrian slug him arm over my shoulder.  
“So this is a side of you I haven't seen before.” He whispered into my hair.   
“I'm in disguise that’s all. I'm not here to have fun I'm on duty.” I tried to duck out of his arm but he tightened his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't push him off of me otherwise it would cause a scene.   
“Maybe you should learn how to have fun.” I was about to give him a snarky response when I saw Rose and Mason together over the other side of the room. My heart started hurting again, I stared down at the floor. “Is that the person the person you like?” This time I did shake him off.   
“It doesn't matter, I’ve got a duty and that's all that matters.” I quickly walked to the shadowy side of the room but Adrian followed.  
“It does matter, you're too young to have duties. You need to have fun while you're young. Go and tell that guy that you like him.” It sounded like he was trying to be a friend, it felt really weird.   
“I can't because..” I glanced over to them, seeing Rose hug him. Water filled my eyes.   
He finished my sentence, “Because he likes the person that it's your duty to protect and he doesn't know, does he?” I nodded, the shook my head and a tear leaked out of my eye. Adrian wiped it away.   
“You're right I need to have fun so I'm going to go somewhere else, she'll be protected here.” I pulled away from him and walked out the door. 

I saw the pool guy from before at the check point.   
“Excuse me, is there a pool that isn't being used at the moment?” He looked at me sympathetically.  
“Boy trouble?” He asked.  
“You have no idea.”   
He glanced at a clipped board nodding. “Follow me.”   
“Thank you.” I smiled.

He lead me to a room with a large swimming pool but wasn't done up for a party. He smiled at me before he left shutting the door behind him. I took off my sarong and dived into the pool. Doing thirty lengths made me feel much better. After a while I started playing with my water powers, it was the most fun I had in ages. Then I wondered how long I could stay under water for. My body sunk to the bottom and I waited, shutting my eyes, completely relaxed. I eventually opened my eyes and saw a shadowy outline of someone staring into the pool. Quickly kicking off from the bottom I resurfaced to see Adrian yet again. 

“What are you doing here?” I questioned irritated.  
“Armando, told me that you were in here and he was worried because you looked upset so he asked for me to check on you.” While he spoke I got out of the pool and grabbed my sarong wrapping it around my waist again. “I also thought you should know Lissa took Rose up to their room, She's drunk.”  
“Why should I care about how she has fun? She's protected here.”   
“Well that's a turn from Miss Responsibility earlier.”   
“I'm just locking my emotions off from now on that’s all. Nothing will get close to me again.”   
Adrian randomly held my hand, “Don't do that. You'll regret it later.”   
“Why do you care?”  
“Because you need a friend.” He stated.  
“Maybe I don't want a friend.” I said pulling my hand from his grasp. I walked out looking back slightly to see him shaking his head from side to side. 

I past Armando and thanked him for use of the pool before I got into the changing rooms. I changed into a black figure hugging dress with tights and heels. I pulled the soggy flower clip out of my hair and let the hair drying machine do its magic. Once It was dry I brushed it and let it stay down. I took the lift upstairs and was about to walk to a restaurant but decided to see if Rose was okay first. I was heading towards her room when I saw Mason walking down the corridor looking frustrated. He was so in his own thoughts that he almost past me.

“Hey Mase, you okay?” He stopped and turned, it was like he didn't recognise me.  
“Yeah I’m fine, You look err.. different.” He muttered. I felt a little puzzled, was that a compliment?  
“I heard Rose was drunk so I came to make sure she was alright.”

“I just left her, she's fine. I think she needs to sleep it off.” He looked like he was trying to think of something. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.” He grabbed my hand and started pulling me downstairs and through a couple of corridors until we came to our destination. It was a lounge of some sort but most of the Guardians were there as well as some Royals. I was confused until I saw a sign 'Karaoke' was on it. I tried to yank my hand out of his grasp. He turned and smiled. “Don't worry, its blind Karaoke. No one can see whose singing but you can see them.” I shook my head again. “Come on, it's all arranged. They have 'Lost in Paradise' - the song you were singing when we first meet.” I was amazed that he still remembered.  
“Fine, but you're sure they can't see me.”   
“They can't.” And he pulled me into the lounge. We got to the booth and Mason talked to the person that it was all arranged with.  
After he took me into the booth and altered the microphone so it was the right height.   
“You ready?”   
“Nope.”

Mason quickly left the booth and the introduction music to 'Lost in Paradise' started to play. I began to sing and watch everyone’s faces turn towards the booth. Some of there facial expressions was calm and the other was happy. I glanced towards Mason who was standing there with a proud smile of his face, I couldn't help but smile as well. The music ended and everyone clapped.  
“Encore, Encore.” People started shouting. Mason quickly opened the booth door peeking his head in.   
“That was beautiful, they all want another song do you want to?” I nodded nervously. 

“Err. 'You found me by Kelly Clarkson'.” He nodded his head and ran over to the music guy. The music started to play, I couldn't help but stare at Mason while singing. God, why was I so stupid? This song was always about him for me. Shit. Applause was heard from outside the booth before Mason was able to move, I ran out of the lounge and up the stairs. The only reason I stopped running was because I ran straight into someone and fell on the floor.

“Sapphire, are you alright?” Dimitri peered down at me, holding out his hand to help me up. “I saw you run out of the lounge after your amazing performance.............. The last song was about Mason, wasn't it?”   
“No,” I mumbled weakly trying not to cry again, I hated crying it made me feel weak.   
“Sapphire, you know that I know when you're lying.... I wanted to apologise for before anyway, it was wrong to snap at you.”   
“Thank you but it's not me you should be saying sorry to. You should apologise to Rose, you really hurt her feelings.”  
“I'll talk to her later. Right now I want to know what you're going to do about Mason.”  
“I can't do anything. I have my duties and …. he likes someone else anyway. I just want to be away from him for a while.”   
“You might want to start running again then because he's coming down the corridor.”  
“Shit. I'll take to you later.” And ran down the corridor up another flight of stairs and got to my room slamming the door shut.   
I locked it, and ran myself a bath to relax in. I got changed into snuggly PJ's. I glanced at my wrist, Masons bracelet rested there perfectly. I knew it was going to be a bit of jewellery that I was never going to take off just like to small sapphire pendant that was found on me when I was left on the academy steps.

Afterwards I got out a book out of one of my bags, it was the one about spirit. I begun reading but soon had a voice in my head.  
Sapphire, are you okay? Where are you?   
It was Mason. How could he do that? Me thinking about him must have given him access to talk to me. Dammit, why did I give him that stupid ring?  
Sapphire I know you're there.  
I tried to ignore him.  
Why aren't you talking to me? Why did you run off?  
Still ignoring.  
Sapphire, was that song about me?  
Shit. How was I going to get him out of my head? Sleep, my mind will shut off.  
\- Mason, I'm going to sleep now.  
No, talk to me.  
\- Goodnight.

I only took me a few seconds to crash out. I gradually woke up yawning already, it was almost noon already. I put on jeans and a t-shirt then put my black mac coat over the top. I grabbed anything that I might need and bolted out of the room trying to find Rose. I looked all around downstairs and   
still couldn't find her. I opened my mind, but now I wish I hadn't because she was with Mason. 

His mouth meet hers, how I longed for it to be me? She yanked him down onto the bed with him sliding his hands up the back of her neck pulling her ponytail out.   
Come on Sapphire, get out of here. I tried to push myself out but I was blocked. Shit   
He started running his fingers through her hair while kissing her neck.   
"You are ... amazing," he told her.   
He isn't saying that to you. Snap out of it.  
Rose arched her back letting his hands go under her shirt.  
He doesn't love you. 

I burst from her mind and leaned against the wall to keep myself standing. I needed to get my mind off of him while he was otherwise occupied was a good idea, I walked to the ice rink and found that no one was using it. I rapidly put on my skates and got onto the ice, first wobbling for five minutes then I was able to skate around quite easily. After I got into the middle of the ice I plugged my earphones in and started skating to music. Suddenly an urge to try a jump set in me and I went for it, my hair spun with me lacing into a soft hug around my neck. After I was able to do that I kept going, trying any moves I could think of while zoning out with music. 

The play list randomly ended, I stopped to put more on when I heard clapping. Glancing around I saw a large group of twenty or so Moroi, I hurried off the ice putting my other shoes on and legged it back to the lodge. Once I was in my room I reluctantly checked on Rose to find Lissa and her getting ready for Priscilla Voda's dinner.

Dam, grabbing a black casual summer dress with plain black tights and heels I was ready in less than ten minutes. I put my hair up my hair knife as usual and set off to the private dinning hall. Arriving at the dining hall before Rose I studied the surroundings, it looked like the dinner parties that the Queen held just less extravagant.   
Rose still hadn't arrive so I checked the security there were about two dozen Guardians present, I examined the faces around the room. 

Most of them had to be Royal Guardians as I didn't recognise them, but there were three academy ones. Alberta, Stan Alto and Dimitri. My gaze meet Dimitri's for a moment, he looked worried but turned back to his serious Guardian self. My eyes caught Rose and Lissa entering the room, both looking devastatingly beautiful in different ways. I sunk back into the shadows, thanks to my outfit I easily blended in. I stood there until dinner finished, Lissa was off talking to Royals and Rose was taking to Adrian before long Janine came over making a commotion dragging her out the hall. 

I went to walk after her when someone whispered something next to me.  
“Blending in well aren't you.” I rotated my head, it had to be Adrian again.  
“Obviously not well enough.”  
“I heard you singing last night, it was really good. But that last song was about that guy, wasn't it?”  
“How'd you know it was me? It's blind karaoke.”  
“I was by the door when you ran out. I saw you then that guy followed.”   
“That guys name is Mason and If you don't mind I need to go to Rose.” I went to walk but had to brace myself with a wall as nausea and dizziness hit me. Why does this keep happening?  
“You alright, Sapphire?”   
“I'm fine. I'm always fine.” I regained as much as composer as I could walking out. I strolled carefully to where I thought she was, a small snowy roof garden where Rose and Dimitri sat on a ventilation box. I didn't hear what they were talking about but I hid behind the only tree as Rose exited the roof. I was going to follow her when nausea took more of a hold on me, I rested my hand on the tree bending over slightly to keep my balance.

I saw shoes approach me, I expected to see Dimitri not Adrian.  
“You following me?”  
“Actually I was, Sapphire you don't look good.”  
“There's no need to bring my looks into this.”   
“That's not what I meant. I meant you look unwell.” The dizziness was getting worse and I slid down the base of the tree.  
“Everything alright here?” I peered up to see Dimitri staring at us with crossed arms.  
“No Guardian Belikov, Sapphire obviously isn't feeling very well.”  
“I said I'm fine, I need to get to Rose.”  
“Rose Is fine, she's going to need some time alone. Now tell me the truth, how are you feeling?” I looked to Dimitri who was now kneeling down to my eye level and I knew I needed to stop acting.  
“I feel sick and dizzy just like before certain bad things happened.” He nodded.  
“Lord Ivashkov could you go get her some water please.” Adrian nodded and hurried back into the building.   
“Something bad is going to happen I know it.”  
“We can care about that later, right now we need to get you some help.”  
“No, I’ll be fine. Last time I only needed to sleep it off.” Much to my surprise he nodded. Adrian soon came back with a glass of water that I gratefully took and sipped slowly. “Thank you Adrian.”   
“Lord Ivashkov you can return to the party now, I’ll take Sapphire back to her room for her to rest.”   
“Goodbye Sapphire, I hope you feel better tomorrow.”   
“Bye Adrian.” I whispered. I finished my glass of water.  
“Come on lets get you to your room.” I got up and took a small step but my legs gave out, luckily Dimitri caught me and picked me up into his arms. “It's okay, I got you.” 

We were almost at my room when something occurred to me.  
“No, put me down. I need to find Mason and tell him how I feel?” I said voice slurring and I kept struggling but Dimitri only tightened his hold. Soon we were in my room, he placed me down on my bed and started to tuck me in but I tried to get up.  
“No, sleep. Mason would only worry about you if you went to him like this, you can tell him everything when you wake up.” I slumped back down into the bed letting warmth envelope me. 

Before I knew it I was hearing voices as I started to wake up.  
“She's been out for a whole day. We need her help to find them now.” A woman's voice stressed.  
“What if she's too weak?” I knew this voice, it was Dimitri's.   
I slowly sat up, “Help to find who?” I said yawning. Dimitri sat down on the edge of my bed.  
“Eddie, Mia, Christian, Rose and Mason are missing.” My eyes widened in shock. “Could you help us find them?”  
“Of course I will. Let me get changed first.” I grabbed random clothes and ran into the bathroom. I had a quick wash and put clothes on then finally brushed my teeth. I stepped into the room.  
“What do you need me to do?” I said seriously.  
“Can you do a mind link to Rose?” I nodded and expanded my mind to hers.

They were in a dark gloomy room, there was other figures of people that were restrained on seats. I glanced at there faces. Mia, Christian, Eddie looking like he needed medical attention badly and Mason. My heart lurked. God where were they. I scanned over Rose's resent memories to discover they were in a basement in Spokane.   
“Sapphire, do you know where they are?” A voice rung out.  
“There in a basement in Spokane. They've been captured by at least two Strigoi, Eddie has been fed off. The Strigoi wants either Mia or Christian to turn so they are waiting them out until one of them caves.”  
“Okay, you can stop now Sapphire.” I felt him shake me but I couldn't get out.   
“I can't..... Please find them.” It started turning dark until it consumed me.

I woke up feeling woozy. I shifted in the bed feeling really stiff.  
“Hey little sis, how are you feeling?” I opened my eyes fully to seeing Dimitri standing next to the bed. I glanced around realising we were back at the Academy.  
“Weird. How did we get back to the Academy?”  
“You've been out for a few day.” Then I remembered. The Strigoi had got Rose and Mason.  
“What happened? Is Rose okay? Mason?”  
“Rose is fine, a little shaken but okay. But I have to tell you something....... Mason got killed.”  
I stared at him. I pushed my mind trying to contact Mason. No reply. “You're lying.”   
“Sapphire I'm sorry but Mason's dead.”   
“No, you're lying.” I screamed jumping out of the bed running to the room in the back of the gym, if he was anywhere he would be there. I opened the door with a smile expecting to see him standing there grinning at me. But it was empty. 

I was able to take a few more steps before sinking to my knees. I heard the door open but I didn't care, I curled up on the floor crying my eyes out. Soon I found myself getting pulled into someone's lap with warm arms holding me close.   
“He said he'd always be here for me, h-he promised.” I whimpered.  
“You loved him, didn't you?” I nodded my head.  
“I still do.” Dimitri smiled down at me.  
We sat there for a minute. “Come on, in need to get you back to the Medical clinic.” He carried me back there while muttering something in Russian in soft voice trying to calm me down. 

Dr. Olendzki came into us as soon as I was back in the room. “Sapphire you were so mentally and physically exhausted that your body shut itself down.” I nodded and she went to get a chart.  
“Little sis, Masons funeral is tomorrow in his home town but we're going to be leaving tonight for it. Can you cope with coming?”   
“I will, I want to be there.” I muttered. He nodded and headed out to talk to the Doctor.   
Dimitri soon returned. “They're just filling in the paperwork.” He paused. “I got something for you, I thought you should have it back.” He placed the ring I gave Mason at Christmas in the palm of my shaking hand.  
“Thank you.” I slipped it onto my finger.

I was released from the clinic and got my funeral attire on, I hoped I'd never have to wear it. It was a full length black dress that was fitted at the waist with black satin heels and a black mac coat. I kept my hair down the way Mason liked it and put a mourning vale to protect my face from being seen. Dimitri meet me outside my room giving me a small smile that I tried to return. I sat in the front of the first car, through the whole journey there I fiddled with the bracelet he gave me. 

It was a beautiful service, one he rightfully deserved. I watched the coffin being lowered to the ground and dirt begun to get slung over it. Soon it was fully covered and people started walking away towards the cars. I knelt down beside his grave. I sung our song 'Lost in Paradise' while making a white calla lilies grow from the ground next to me. By the end of the song lilies were growing all around his gravestone.   
My hearing picked up something. “Guardian Belikov I think that girl needs some help.”   
“Thank you Eddie.”

I returned my attention back to the grave. If I didn't say my feelings now I would regret It forever.   
“Mason, I'm sorry I never told you but I truly love you. And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you.” A hand was put on my shoulder, I peered up with tear filled eyes.  
“I'm sorry Sapphire, we need to go now.” He helped me up, and gave me a hug before we got into the car to drive us back to the Academy. I fell asleep on the return journey. I soon was getting woken up. Dimitri opened the door for me.   
“Dimitri, can I talk to Eddie please?” He nodded his head then pulled Eddie to the side away from everyone else. Dimitri waved me over then left us alone.  
“I'm sorry for your loss Miss.” Eddie said sadly.  
“You've never called me Miss in my life, One time Mystery girl but never Miss.”   
“What?” A confused expression cross his face. I pulled up the veil. “Sapphire.” He hugged me. “Where have you been?”   
“I've always been here.”   
“But you left.”  
“I can't tell you, I'm not allowed too but if you want to know ask Guardian Belikov or Alberta. You can't tell anyone that I'm here okay otherwise I’ll have to leave.” It was a lie but he would take it seriously now. He nodded his head and Dimitri came over saying I had to go now. 

I walked on my own back to the guest dorm. I opened the door to see Adrian standing there, once he saw me he brought up his arms for me to hug him. I stepped towards him but stopped, he gave me a reassuring nod and I ran into his arms.   
“I'm so sorry Sapphire.”   
“H-he g-gone.” I whispered with a tear finally bursting from my eyes.  
“Shh, I know.” We stayed like that for another couple of minutes then finally pulled away. “Now don't you tell anyone I've gone soft. I've got a reputation to uphold.” He said tapping my nose.  
“We wouldn't want that would we.” I giggled. “What floor you on?”   
“Second I think.”   
“Same as me, I'll help you with your bags.” I grabbed the two biggest suitcases.   
He put his hand out to stop me, “I should take them.”  
“Why?”  
“Because a gentleman always takes the heaviest things.”   
I laughed, “We both know I'm stronger than you, I don't want you giving up by the first level. Come on.” 

I said goodbye once his bags were in his room and walked to mine. I immediately got out of those clothes and into new ones when I got into my room. I looked over to my bed and had a flashback when Mason was there asking me about all my books. Pain surged inside my chest. It was getting too much to cope with. 

I did the thing I was told never to do, I walled up my heart and switched off my emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak I know, poor Sapphire :'( Looking to give Sapphire a love interest which will hopefully stay alive. What do you think a love triangle with Rose, Dimitri and Sapph. Or Eddie trying to comfort her. Or even something with Adrian? Review me your ideas, i would love to hear what you all think :)


	5. 5. Shadow Kissed part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire state after Mason died has left her hollow, can anyone help? Or maybe just one person?

It's been two weeks since Masons funeral and I was heading to the back room of the gym as I usually did when Rose was In her dorm. Halfway there I noticed a fifteen or so year old Dhampir girl with dark blonde hair sitting on a bench crying. She glanced up as I made my approach known.   
“Are you alright?” I asked trying to put some softness In my voice.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” She responded. I sat down next to her.  
“Boy trouble then?”   
“How did you know?” I smiled sweetly at how oblivious she was.  
“Because I know things, So what's wrong?” The girl looked at me unsure. “You can tell me, when do you ever think you're going to see me again?” I laughed slightly and she smiled.  
“Well, it's just that I really like this guy, maybe even love him but he's my best friend and he likes another girl. I don't know what to do.” My heart started to ache. “Are you okay?” She asked me.  
“Yeah, I'm okay. You need to tell him.”   
“What?” She squeaked.  
“Think of it like this. What if something horrible happened to him and you never got to tell him, how would you feel?” 

“I'd be devastated.” Then she smiled and got up. “Thank you and I'm sorry.”   
“What for?”   
“For the guy you lost.” She smiled sympathetically and walked away. 

I waited a minute to stop myself shaking.   
“Shit.” I got up and ran to the gym. I was almost there when a familiar voice came out of the blue.  
“Hey girly.” I turned to face Adrian and glared at him.   
“What did I say about calling me that?”  
“It seems to be the only way to get your attention now-a-days. By the way good job with that girl. I almost saw the old Sapphire in there.”   
“The old Sapphire is gone just with all my emotions, my duty is the only thing that matters. Now if you don't mind Lord Ivashkov I need to get back to my training.”  
“Why do you have to still train? You're pretty much a Guardian already.” He chuckled. I didn't understand why he chuckled.  
“Because I've got to keep my skills honed.”   
“Have I ever mentioned your aura before?”   
I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, it's shimmery and multicoloured or something.”   
“Well it was but now it's greying.”  
“I can't be bothered to talk about this nonsense with you. Now goodbye, don't try and follow me.” I snapped turning my back and ran into the gym.

I dumped my bag at the corner of the room and did my usual training routine. When I was almost finished Dimitri came in. I rotated myself to face him.  
“Guardian Belikov, is there something that you require me for?” I said in a professional manner.  
“Actually I do, I need you to patrol the perimeter with me tomorrow when the students are asleep.”   
“Of course.” I went back to the dummy but Dimitri was still standing there. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”   
“No, not at the moment.” And he walked out. I waited to hear the main gym door open and shut but it never came. I listened as best I could, there was another person out there with him.  
“You need to talk to her Dimitri, you know what's she's done, don't you?” It was Alberta's voice.  
“She's turned off her emotions to forget the pain.”   
“We need to get her emotions back otherwise she might turn into a vengeful.”   
“I know, I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”   
After that they left.

How the hell could they think I would turn into a vengeful? They are Guardians that don't have any regard for there duty and go hunting Strigoi until they fulfil their need then most of them aren't heard of again. There's no way in hell that I’ll become one of them, my duty is too important to me. On that thought I went back to my dorm room. I slumped down on my bed and let exhaustion take me. No nightmares tonight, instead a wondrous dream.

 

I was staring out of the window in the room at the back of the gym. The door opened behind me, I turned quickly to see my favourite person, Mason. I ran tackling him in a hug.  
“Anyone would have thought you missed me.” He murmured into my hair. I looked up at his gorgeous blue eyes.  
“I have missed you so much, I can barely breathe without you here with me.” I smiled with a single tear running down my cheek.  
He gently wiped it away with his thumb, “I promised you that I’ll always be here.”   
“But you haven't been, I need you back.” I pleaded to him.  
“I am always here.” I placed a finger over my heart. “You just need to try and feel again.”  
“By it hurts too much.” I whimpered. He cupped my face with his hands.  
“I made a promise, I’ll always be with you.” He leaned in and I closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead before pulling away.  
“Where are you going?” I asked panicked trying to grab hold of his hand but it was already out of my reach.  
“Someone else is here Sapphire but remember what I said I'll always be here just try to feel again.”  
Then he just vanished. 

“Hello girly.”   
“Adrian.” I groaned in annoyance.  
“What happened there?”  
“He left because you're here, that's what happened.” I growled aggressively.  
“That's not what I meant. Why didn't you kiss him? I know you wanted to and you still do.”  
“I dunno, I guess you can't feel or do it in dreams if you haven't do it in reality.”   
“Oh, you've never kissed a guy.” I shook my head. Then something occurred to me.  
“Wait, you can make him come back right? You can make dreams whatever you want. Please bring him back.” I begged him.   
“I'm sorry, I can't.”   
“B-but you've made dreams before.”   
“Yes but I waited until you fell asleep before your mind made one itself.”  
“I-I n-need t-to s-see h-him again.” I said as Adrian walked towards me.  
“No Sapphire, you need to get over him. He's not coming back.” Adrian yelled at me while shaking my shoulders. Then everything turned black.

I woke up with tears flooding my cheeks, I couldn't breathe. Falling onto the floor as sudden pain erupted in my chest. Then I heard someone trying to get in. Finally the door burst opened but I wasn't trying to see who it was, I was trying to keep breathing.   
“Breathe Sapphire, come on breathe.” A voice blared in my ears as I was cradled into someone's chest.  
“What's happening in here?” It was Dimitri voice.  
“I'm trying to get her to breathe.”  
“Give her here.” I was moved from one person to the other. I glanced up to see Dimitri. “Sapphire please breathe.”  
I was able to take a deep breath before trying to speak, “He's gone. He's not coming back.”   
“I know little sis, I’m so sorry.”   
“I can't breathe without my heart hurting.” Dimitri pulled me closer to him.  
“Once you accept everything that's happened, it'll get easier I promise.”  
“No, don't promise no one can ever keep them.” I muttered feeling sleepy again, closing my eyes.  
“Adrian can you go find Alberta and tell her what's happened. I'm going to take Sapphire to the Medical clinic.”   
“I will, just make sure she's okay.” I gave into the darkness after that.

I woke up In the familiar surroundings of the medical clinic with a oxygen mask over my face. My heart still hurt but it was only a large throbbing instead of the unbearable pain from before. Opening my eyes fully to find that I wasn't alone. Dimitri had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, I moved slightly and his eyes shot open.  
“Hey big bro, You okay?”   
“Always thinking of others before yourself I see.” He chuckled. “I'm fine, how are you feeling?”  
“My heart still hurt but it's bearable. I do feel a little woozy though.” When silence was my only response I started to get worried.   
“You nearly died Sapphire, your body was trying to give up. What made you want to release your emotions all at once like that? I thought I lost you.”   
“I didn't know you cared.”   
“You're like my little sister, how could I not care?” I nodded my head trying to somehow show that the feeling was mutual.  
“Mason told me too.”  
“What?”  
“In my dream, Mason told me to 'I'll always be here just try to feel again.'” I pointed at my heart.  
“The Doctor said that now you've let out some of your emotion, you can still start your field experience tomorrow.”  
“So what will I be doing exactly?” My words were muffled by the mask. I gently took it off much to Dimitri's protest.

“You will be looking out for yourself when Rose is in lesson and watch over her when she's not but you must not interfere if a fake Strigoi attacks her understood.” I nodded before he continued. “You'll also be doing watches around the perimeter and don't worry about the other Guardian's going easy on you, they won't.” A small smile escaped him.   
“What?”   
“I'm just glad to have the old you back that's all. I've been needing to talk to you about Rose.” I sat up in the bed properly.   
“Okay shoot.” I grinned at him. He walked closer and sat down on the bed.

“I have these feelings for Rose and I know she has them for me too but if we do anything it could compromise us protecting the Princess and there's the age difference and ….” He rambled on whispering until I started to giggle. “What?”   
“You love her Dimitri, you can't do anything about your feelings. ” He smiled slightly and I continued, “But you know protecting the Princess will be awkward.”  
“I know that's what I'm worried about.”  
“If it helps you won't need to protect Rose, for one thing she's trained by you and we already know she's a brilliant fighter but another thing is that I will always be there to protect her.”   
“Promise me you'll stay strong for her no matter what even if something happens to me. Promise me you'll be there for her.”   
“I promise but what do you mean if something happens to me?”  
“If the other guardian's find out about me and Rose then I might be taken somewhere. You know what I mean.” 

“Could I ask you something?” Changing the subject quickly.  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“How did you know I switched my emotions off?”  
“Firstly it was the way you acted like only your duty mattered not even your well being was before it but the biggest thing was that you hadn't sung in the gym like you always did.”  
“Okay, could you get the Doctor to release me now? I want to do some training before everything kicks off tomorrow.” He nodded  
“Your still up for doing the perimeter check with me tonight aren't you?”  
“No one can stop me.” He chuckled again walking out the door.

Within half an hour I was discharged and on my way to the gym when Alberta stopped in front of me.  
“How are you feeling?”   
“I'm going to be okay.” I partially said that to reassure myself.   
“I'm glad to hear it.”  
“Don't worry, I won't become a vengeful.” I smirked.  
“You heard us talking?”   
“Yeah but it was true if I continued the way I was going I could've become one.”  
“You really are the best of all of us, not many would've admitted that.”  
“I'm just being honest. If you could excuse me I'm going to get a little practice in before it starts tomorrow.”  
“Okay, I'll see you up sharp tomorrow.”  
“Like always.” I grinned waving goodbye and went into the gym. 

An hour of training made me feel much better. I keep thinking about what Dimitri said with me not singing. It was true, I hadn't sung in a long time and it always made me feel better. Right after that thought a song popped into my head and I started singing.

It doesn't hurt me.  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?  
You, it's you and me.  
And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts.  
Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me.  
Its you and me wont be unhappy.  
And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
Say, if I only could, oh... You,  
Its you and me,  
Its you and me wont be unhappy.

Cmon, baby, cmon darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
Cmon, angel, cmon, cmon, darling,  
Lets exchange the experience, oh...  
And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.

And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.  
And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.

If I only could  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems...

After the song ended I released a deep sigh then had arms wrapping around my waist from behind. I peered up to see Adrian's face.  
“That was Beautiful.” He smiled. “You alright?” Concern shone on his face when I didn't answer.  
“Yeah.” I sighed again.  
“I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have said that to you.” He apologised.  
“It's fine, I needed to hear it.” I said sternly.  
“No, I shouldn't have said it.” He turned me around to face him, “When I got into your room I thought the worst, you scared the shit out of me Sapphire.” I was slightly stunned by his confession.  
“Look I'm fine, better than I was before.” I paused, “But how did you know that I couldn't breathe and how did you get in my room?”   
“It's hard to explain, I woke up straight away and it was like I could feel that you needed help so I ran down the hall to you and tried the door but It was locked then a second later it unlocked on it's own. When I saw you on the floor, I dunno. It's like I could hear your heart beat slowing down.”  
“Must be a new spirit ability of yours.” He quirked his eyebrow up obviously he didn't know I knew. “I get a feeling off people with what element they are and yours feels like Lissa's.” I smiled when I realised that he was still holding me.

“Was the other thing you told me in the dream true?”  
“What about me having not kissed anyone?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Well, yeah. I've kinda been kept on a short leash my whole life.”   
“Do you want to know what it feels like?” I looked up at his emerald green eyes and felt like I was melting. All I could do is smile. He leaned in and I shut my eyes. His lip gently brushed mine almost teasingly then pushed fully onto them. The feeling was intoxicating, it was sweetest and most tender thing I have ever felt. I don't know what I was feeling, happy, excited and nervous rolled all in one. I opened my eyes when it ended to see Adrian's cheeky grin before me, I couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. “I'll be seeing you later milady.” And he left.   
Wow, my first kiss. I thought gently touching my lips.

I couldn't stop smiling when walking to Dimitri to go on Guard with him for tonight. I finally got to the Guardians office to see Dimitri and Alberta standing outside talking. When Dimitri saw me he hid a grin, I skipped towards them. Alberta looked surprised.  
“Hey big bro.” I chirped.  
“I see you're feeling better.” Alberta assessed.  
“Yep.” Popping the 'p'.   
“Okay little sis, shall we get going.” I nodded eagerly.

We exited the block and started walking around the perimeter of the Academy staying just inside the wards. On the second lap Dimitri decided to start up the conversation.  
“So why are you so happy? This afternoon you were only in pain, now your…...chipper. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just a very sudden change.”   
“I sung at practice and now I feel better.” It wasn't a lie, just a manipulation of the truth.   
“Well I'm glad.” He smiled.  
“What do you think about making this a little more fun?”   
“What are you thinking?” He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.   
“A race, first to do five perimeter laps wins.”   
“You're on but you know you're going to lose right?”   
“Oh, you think so. We'll just have to see. Ready... set... go.” And I zoomed off.   
By the end of the fourth lap me and Dimitri were still drawing, I could see that he was actually trying as his face had fierce determination written all over it. I had a flash of Rose exiting the dorm building. Then Dimitri was in front of me waving a hand in my face.   
“You okay?”   
“Your student is outside, just around the corner in fact. Go on, we'll race again next time.”  
“You better go get some sleep, big day tomorrow.” I nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

Once I got in my dorm I had a quick shower and got into my knee-high silk nighty. Lying down on my bed I started thinking about Mason and I actually smiled instead of crying. I relaxed drifting into a peaceful sleep or I thought it would be.

Running another lap of the perimeter around the academy grounds when I saw Dimitri up ahead facing the trees that border the Academy.   
“Dimitri.” NO response.  
I stepped closer.  
“Dimitri, are you okay?” He still didn't respond. I hesitantly got closer stopping about ten foot away.   
He finally turned around and what I saw shocked me. His throat was ripped open with blood trickling down from his neck getting soaked up in his shirt. Then he fell to the ground to reveal a blonde haired Strigoi behind him with blood stained around it's mouth and It was posed to jump.

I woke up with someone shaking me, I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Adrian was sitting on the edge of my bed with my other hand in his own. I hugged him tightly.  
“Sh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare.” He reassured me while stroking my hair. I pulled away and breathed out. Then I realised he was shirtless and tried to stop the blush that was forming across my cheeks.  
“Thanks.”   
“No problem, but what made you so scared?” I frowned at the question.  
“If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else.”   
“I P..Won't.” I knew he was about to say promise but remembered what I said last night.  
“In the dream I was doing my laps around the perimeter of the Academy then I saw Dimitri facing away from me. I called to him but he didn't reply so I stepped toward him. When he finally turned around, his throat was ripped out and there was a Strigoi behind him ready to attack me. That's when you woke me up.” I shivered.

“It was just a nightmare. You know Belikov, he's one of the best Guardian's out there. Well that is until you graduate then you'll be the best.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled.  
“I better let you get back to sleep, you got a big day tomorrow or rather today.”  
“Wait, how did you know I was having a nightmare?”  
“It was weird, I was woken up by someone whispering my name then it got louder and more urgent, once I realised that it was your voice I came straight here.” He paused thinking for a few seconds, “Have you ever thought that you might have some Spirit abilities?”  
“I know I have some.”  
“What? Why didn't you tell me? What can you do?”  
“I didn't tell anyone except M-mason because I wasn't sure whether it would have bad repercussions like me getting taken back to court and assessed again.”   
I stopped to think, “I can do mind links when practised, communicate through minds as well. I can also pull pain out of people so I feel it instead but I've only ever done it once though.”  
“Wow, what do you mean mind links and communicate through minds?”  
“Erm, mind links I can only do to Rose. I can see through her eyes, feel her emotions and if I have to then I can go through her memories but I don't like to do that; It feels like an invasion of privacy. Communication through minds is when I can actually talk to people inside their heads and they can talk back.” My eyelids started to get heavy.   
“We can talk more about it later. Get some sleep.” He kissed my forehead and left the room. I fell back to sleep quickly but all too soon my alarm was going off for me to get up.

I quickly got changed into my old fighting gear with a black mac coat over the top. I ran out and down the stairs, I exited the building and everything seemed to slow down. Guardian Emil jumped at me. I skidding down doing the splits while ducking through his legs flipped up as he turned and lunged again. I kicked him sending him flying back into the wall, I quickly pursued him while taking my silver stake out from my belt, blocking his punch and tapped his chest with the stake. He stopped struggling and smiled at me. 

“Did I hurt you with that kick?” I asked feeling slightly guilty. Emil was about to answer when there was clapping from behind me. I turned to see Alberta smiling.  
“Well done Sapphire, that was a flawless attack. Are you alright Emil it looked like that kick hurt?”   
“Yeah I'm fine, a little sore though.” I sent him an apologetic look.  
“Good, go and tell Guardian Belikov that we understand that we need to take it up a notch with this one. After you can go on break.” Emil walked off towards the main Academy building.   
“Do you want me to have a practice stake or should I stick with my one?”   
“You can keep your own one, come walk with me Sapphire.” 

She told me all about how Rose is going to be with Christian instead of Lissa and Eddie was going to be protecting Lissa for the field experience.   
“Bad idea, she isn't going to be happy about that.” I stated.  
“I know she won't but she need to know how to be a Guardian to someone that she isn't bonded to.”  
“Once she realises that it'll help her to protect Lissa later on then she be content and committed.” I tried to stay professional.  
“I hope you're right. Last thing that I’ll need to tell you about the field experience, The fake Strigoi will only be dressed in black clothes if they're in their normal clothes then they are on their usual Guardian duties.” I nodded. We entered the hall to see all the novices clustering around the bottom of the staging area. Soon it was under way, I watched Rose and Eddie's reaction to Lissa being with Eddie instead of Rose. 

After the assignment calling process was over I saw Rose speeding towards Alberta and Dimitri. Yeah, she definitely isn't happy? I waited until she had her tantrum and stormed off before I walked over to Alberta and Dimitri. I suppressed a grin while going towards them. 

“Told you.” I said confidently.  
Alberta had a disappointed sigh, “Yes, but at least she's accepted that she needs to do this. For herself and for Lissa.” Dimitri nodded. “If you can excuse me I need to talk to Stan before the novices start after Lunch.”   
“Okay goodbye.” She left and I turned to Dimitri who had a proud smile on his face.

“You did a really good job this morning, staking Emil in less than a minute. But now they know what you are capable of now and they are going to be harder on you.”   
“Good, all I've ever wanted is for everyone to challenge me. Could I ask you a quick question?” He nodded. “How did you know that I was in trouble before?”   
“It was really odd, I was walking through your block to check the perimeter when I had a weird feeling like you were hurt. Then I ran upstairs to find your door open with Adrian trying to get you to breathe.”   
“Hmm...”  
“What?   
“Adrian thinks that I might have a spirit ability that makes people know when I'm in trouble.”  
“You talked to Adrian about this?” He sounded offended.  
“Well he is my friend and I thought you were busy with planning everything for the novices.... I better get going and see if Rose has cooled down yet.” Before Dimitri and I could have an argument I was walking out of the hall.

I found Rose talking to Adrian, their conversation was coming to an end when Adrian's eyes flickered towards me. I smiled at him. He soon said he'd have to go stubbing out the cigarette on the floor and leaving it there, Rose shouted at him about littering before picking up the cigarette butt and putting it in the bin.   
“Hey Saf.” I continued walking past until Rose was out of sight.  
“Oh, Saf's the new nickname is it? I thought it was girly.”  
“I can call you girly if you like.” He smirked.  
“No, no Saf's fine. Sorry again for waking you up last night.” I apologised.  
“It's alright but what's bothering you now?” He always knew when I was annoyed.  
“I sort of had an argument with Dimitri that's all.”  
“Did you tell him about your nightmare?”

“Of course not that'll only worry him. It was about me coming to you and talking about me having that new ability instead of him. And by the way he got a feeling as well.”   
“Really. That's fascinating. What are meant to be doing as your field experience?”   
“I have to watch out for myself when Rose is in lessons but when she's not I have to watch over her but not to interfere if a fake Strigoi attacks her. It's really weird, if it was reality then I would jump in and help her but I'm not allowed to do it.”   
“Just think of it like this, if you do anything then It could put her marks down and they are permanent.” He sounded so mature.  
“That's true.”

“You're almost back to normal, but your still feeling a bit off, aren't you?”  
“How do you know?”  
“It's your aura, it's brightened and slightly simmering like it used to be but there's still greying near the center, it's almost as if you have a shadow there.”  
“Maybe it takes time.” I shrugged off the weird feeling again, “Well I better get going and see how Rose's first day goes.”   
“Good luck.”   
I got into the hall when Rose, Christian, Lissa and Eddie exited the hall from the doors on the opposite side of the hall.   
I watch them go to lessons then I waited until they meet up with Lissa and Eddie again afterwards. I observed them from down the other end of the corridor while fiddling with Mason's bracelet when Emil attacked one of the Moroi girls, and two other 'Strigoi' was going after Shane's Moroi. I heard a couple of footsteps behind me and had my stake ready. Before Guardian Alto even had a chance to grab me I turned around at immense speed and 'staked' him.   
“Really Alto, try harder next time.” I chuckled. 

“Trust me I will.” He grinned. I turned back around to see Dimitri getting 'Staked' by both Eddie and Shane. Rose and Christian now were going to Culinary science which was basically a cooking lesson, a lesson I've always wanted to take part in. I peered through the window of the door quickly checking on her again before leaving. I started walking away from the classroom door when Dimitri caught my eye, he was stalking a different novice. Alberta came out of the blue, I was about to attack but I saw that she was wearing normal clothes and relaxed. 

“Good job earlier. You need to go do a perimeter check now.” I nodded then walked towards the door to the outside. I ran a perimeter of the grounds twice before realising I needed to go to check on Rose as Christian's lesson was going to end any minute. I nodded towards Emil who'd begun Guardian duty before going inside. 

Rose, Christian and another Moroi whose name I thought was Brandon was walking through the Quad. I could see Stan waiting in the trees to pounce, luckily she realised he was there and was ready to protect them when Mason appeared several feet in front of Rose. My heart stopped and I stumbled backward falling onto the ground. By the time I looked back up he was gone and Stan was having a go at Rose, telling her to go and talk to Alberta. They walked off but I still remain stunned on the ground.

“Sapphire, are you okay?” I looked up to see Julian and another Guardian staring at me.  
“Yeah,” I got up. “I need to get to Alberta immediately.”  
“She's dealing with Hathaway at the moment.”   
“I know, I need to see her regarding that.”   
“Okay, she's in the Guardian's office with Head Mistress Kirova.”  
“Thanks.” I sprinted at full speed to the office and got there as they exited. Stan was moaning about Rose not getting a worse punishment. I continued to them until I was right in front of them.  
“Alberta. It wasn't Rose's fault, she didn't do it on purpose.” I huffed out.  
“Woah Sapphire calm down, are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost.” I cringed at the mention of 'Ghost'.  
“She didn't do it on purpose.” I repeated.  
Stan decided to voice his opinion, “She didn't do anything to defend them, she just stood there.”

“When I want your opinion Alto I'll ask for it.” I growled. “I know what she was feeling, she didn't do it on purpose. Trust me Alberta.”   
“I do Sapphire, and you don't have anything to worry about she's only getting community service this Sunday.”   
“Thank you, I better get going before she comes out.” They nodded as I ran through the exit doors. I stood outside for a minute before everything hit me. Mason standing there looking so sad made my heart shatter all over again. I couldn't help but wonder if he was mad at me for not talking to him the day before he went to Spokane, maybe I could've stopped him from going. I slumped down the wall, getting my breathing back in order.  
“Saf?” I peered upwards seeing Adrian staring at me.  
“Don't ask 'are you okay?' otherwise I might have to hit you.” He remained silent. “I'm fine, something happened today that scared me.” Adrian was about to speak when Dimitri came through the door looking slightly annoyed that I was hanging around with Adrian.  
“Excuse us Lord Ivashkov I need to talk to Miss Black for a moment.” I knew it was serious when he addressed me as 'Miss Black'.  
“Of course Guardian Belikov. Goodbye Saf, I’ll see you again soon.” 

Once Adrian was out of sight Dimitri looked down at me, I unconsciously got up and stood before him.  
“What is It?” I asked cocking my head to the side.  
“Why did Rose not protect Christian?” Alright, he was getting straight to the point.  
“All I can tell you is she didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident.”   
He grabbed both of my arms so tightly I thought that he might break a bone, “I know that you know what happened so what is it?”   
“I can't tell you. Just trust her and me this once, will ya.” I said pulling out of his grip.  
“Something's wrong.”  
“And she'll tell you when she's ready, don't get over-protective because of your feelings.” I went to walk off when he grabbed one of my arms on the same area as before.  
“Please tell me.”   
“You won't believe me, I have to go now.” He released me and I walked towards the other doors to enter the building. Once I knew he couldn't see me, I rubbed my arm trying to get the stinging sensation to go away. I knew it was going to leave a really really bad bruise.

“Hey Saf, what was that about?” I stopped rubbing my arm when I heard Adrian.  
“Are you following me again?” I continued walking trying to find Rose.  
“I am, what was that about?” He asked again.  
“Dimitri wanted to know if I knew about something that happened with Rose and Christian.”   
“Do you?”  
“Yes but I can't tell you, it's private for both her and me.”   
“Her and you?” I knew he was about to ask again until I saw Rose.   
Ryan was teasing her about what happened and then he crossed the line: "Right. The way I hear it, you didn't do such a great job out there either, at least not as far as Mason was concerned."

Anger flared up in me as well as her. Rose grabbed Camille from behind him and push her into the wall, she did it so that she didn't hurt her. I couldn't stopped a smile.  
Adrian's voice came from over my shoulder, “Are you going to do something?”   
“I can't and he deserves it anyway.” I smirked. Adrian looked at me startled.  
“But she doesn't, if you're not going to do anything I will.”   
He casually walked off in Rose's direction. Adrian soon was next to her and Camille. She let go of Camille, that's when I realised that he'd used compulsion on her.

Rose and Adrian walked off into the library to meet Lissa. I went behind the a bookcase making sure I could see her still but not ease dropping on there conversation. A few minutes past before Christian came to join the table. I listened up when Rose said: "So, um ... there's something you guys should know."

Rose had told them that Victor Dashkov hadn't been found guilty yet from what happened a couple of months ago. How could that be? He kidnapped Lissa, had gotten Rose hurt from the Psi-hounds he controlled and almost killed Christian with them too. I fought the urge to punch something. Emil randomly walked into the library, luckily Eddie spotted him too and told Rose. Emil hadn't seen her sitting with the others. 

Curfew soon arrived and I went back to my room, dead bolting the door to make sure no 'Strigoi' could come in while I was sleeping. I sat down on my bed and got my books out again to read up about offensive spells, to help put my mind at rest about my nightmares. After a while I looked at the clock to realise that I had to be up in four hours. I chucked my book on the floor and pulled up my duvet. I expected another nightmare but luckily Adrian came to see me instead.

Glancing around I saw that we were back at the ski lodge pool room that he's held his party in and I was wearing the outfit I wore then as well.   
“Good evening.” I turned around to see Adrian in his normal expensive clothes.  
“How do you get to wear your usual clothes and I have to wear this?”   
“Because I want to see you in that again.”   
“Why did you come to talk to me here? I'm not saying I don't appreciate It because I do, it means that I won't have another nightmare but It does make me curious.”  
“Well, I could just want your company but this isn't about that. I've just visited Rose, she said that she was seeing things and asked me if I thought she was crazy. What was that about?”  
“It's private.”   
“That's the thing that you said that it effected you and her isn't it.”   
“Yes it's that but that's all I can tell you.” He looked content as I had actually told him something.  
“Okay, sleep tight.” He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled slightly as the room begun to fade.

Three days past, I watched over Rose so far as I saw no 'Strigoi' had attacked her again yet. I had a few easy fights where I would stake them In less than two minutes. So much for them not taking it easy on me. But I knew that soon I would come against Alberta or even Dimitri, I had to keep my guard up at all times. I had avoided Dimitri ever since our run in mainly because I didn't want him to see me until the bruise of my arm where he had grabbed me had healed.

It was now my turn to do the perimeter check again but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to get tested soon. I got to the halfway point of my third lap around the campus and my strange feeling spiked. I quickly climbed up the nearest tree that looked to be a large sturdy oak tree. Within a ten seconds of getting into a comfortable position on the branch both Alberta and Dimitri stalked around one of the closest buildings; they were wearing all black that meant they were playing Strigoi.   
I flattened myself down laying fully on my stomach on one of the thicker branches to try to make it harder to see me as well as making it easier for me to jump and attack them at the right time.

They got closer and were almost directly underneath the tree I was in.  
“They said she was going to be here about now.” Alberta spoke up.  
“Maybe she's trying to beat her last lap time, Sapphire always like to make things more fun.” Dimitri assessed. Alberta and Dimitri both turned their backs to walk away, this was my time to attack.   
I jumped out of the tree as silently as possible and landed right behind her, I weaved my arm under her armpit and 'staked' her in the chest. She stood out of the way and I was left with defeating Dimitri. 

He pounced at me and our fight started, I don't know how long we had been fighting for but both of us were starting to get tired. Dimitri had the same look on his face like from when we were racing. After a while I suddenly dropped down and swept his legs from underneath him, I straddled his waist pushing the stake down with him trying to stop me. I knew he was stronger than me and it was only a case of time until he got into a position that he could get the stake out of my hands. I did the only thing I could think of and tighten my legs around his waist shocking him enough for my to 'stake' him. He stopped struggling and a proud smile was plastered on his face. I quickly got off him and backed up away from him to allow him to get up himself.

I never realised that I unconsciously went over the wards. My breathing regained itself and I turned around to see more trees surrounding the academy. I was feeling ecstatic until Mason appeared in front of me. Tears raised in my eyes. Mason brought up a hand, I staggered backwards falling onto the floor. I could hear faint voice shouting my name but my attention was on Mason. He pointed off in the direction away from the academy. Dimitri's face blocked my view off him and when I looked back there again there was just an empty space.

“Sapphire, are you okay?” Dimitri pulled me up to my feet by my arm, directly by the horrible bruise he gave me a few days ago and I couldn't help but wince slightly.  
“Yeah sorry, I felt dizzy all of the sudden. Must be dehydrated or something.” Alberta took my other arm and they both escorted me to the medical clinic much to my protest. 

Luckily Dr. Olendzki said I was quite dehydrated even if I didn't feel it. I got told to go rest in my room for today and tomorrow as well as keep drinking fluids. Before I left for my room both Alberta and Dimitri told me what a good job I did and using my surroundings for coverage was a brilliant strategy.

Apparently Rose had another test while I was having mine, she did well but of course Alto had to put her down and make it sound like she had done something wrong. I really didn't like that guy and I knew the feeling was mutual but sometimes I do wish that he wasn't such a dick to Rose. I did what the Doctor said and rested, basically I slept until noon the next day. I checked on Rose an she was doing community service as a punishment for the incident with Christian, I relaxed when I saw Dimitri was doing it with her. For the first time in ages I had a lazy day, I sat on my bed covered in duvets watching t.v for a few hours. 

After a while I got really really bored, I ended up pacing up and down the room. Dr Olendzki told me to have bed rest today but my mind was overloading on Mason.   
How was he here? What did he want? Why are me and Rose the only ones that can see him? It was infuriating not knowing the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone likes the possible Adrian/ Sapphire combo review please :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, TrueBeliever here. If you liked this then please comment or leave kudos and i'll add more chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
